Seven Worlds In One World
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: cp5:El Arte de Filtrear con Sakura... Shaoran ha llegado a Tomoeda buscando la chica de sus sueños, Eriol sigue haciendo de las suyas, pero parece que sus sentimiento por un par de joyas amatista se revela, risas a costa de Shaoran SS ET
1. Espera por mi

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

aquí traduzco este de Chette Teng, me fascino su fanfic *-* (engel vuela por todo el lugar) y obtuve su permiso al fin (engel en pose de victoria sobre una montañita con fondo de estrellas y unos borregos brincando) ^-^U me emocione

"diálogos"

__

=pensamientos=

(interrupcion mia ¬¬)

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_& cambio de lugar

- aclaro por que algunos lo ignoran pero Eriol posee la mitad de el alma de Clow Reed y Fujitaka Kinomoto la otra mitad ^^ en el manga se ve

(engel entra con un pizarron lo coloca al frente y escribe... Ohayo= Hola, buenos dias... Okasan=Mama... Onichan=hermano... Kaiju=mounstro... gaki=mocoso u otra cosa parecida... engel recoge el pizarron)

- para mas dudas escriban en los reviews ^^ ahora si presentacion estelar

- Historia original y los personajes originales de Sakura Card Captor pertenece Clamp

- Historia de este Fanfic y otros nuevos personajes a Chette Teng

- Doblaje por Hesperus Engel Hope (osea mua ^-^)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* ^o^ aqui empieza

Era el ultimo dia de octubre (oct 31) e Inglaterra era un lugar muy concurrido. se podia ver gente entrando y saliendo de el cementerio, algunos iban a la iglecia a orar por las almas de los muertos y algunos otros prendian velas para las almas...

Era incluso uno de esos dias, donde hechizeros y hechizeras podian exceder sus poderes... hacia lo mas alto posible de sus habilidades

Eriol sonreia viendo muchedumbres corriendo en la calle, ellos estaban ocupados... el sabia... niños corriendo para preguntar por dulces, el cierra sus ojos y suspira pesadamente... el siente su poder incrementandose...

"Ayudame"

Eriol abrio sus ojos, miro hacia la voz y carraspeo

"por favor... Ayudame..."

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD

(siete mundos en un mundo)

3rd Card Captor Fanfic by ChetteTeng

(traducido por su servidora Hesperus engel hope)

**__**

Capitulo 1: Espera Por Mi

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Cual es el proble-"Kero miro a su ama y observa"Sip, otra vez se te hizo tarde" 

"No puedo creer esto kero!.. quiero decir, solo por una vez... quiero levantarme temprano! dios es el dia de mama!' dice Sakura, corriendo alrededor de su cuarto. "para de correr alrededor y cambiate de una vez!!!" Dice Kero, mirandola fijamente

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

primer piso de la casa...

"lo mismo de siempre... a la tortuga se le hizo tarde otra vez" Touya dice, cubriendo sus oidos 

Fujitaka solo sonrie"Apurate Touya... necesitamos ir al cementerio... a visitar a su madre" dice esto, mirando la fotografia de su amada esposa " la extraño mucho" agrega, tomando la fotografia

"Ohayo!" saluda Sakura, entrando a la cocina

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" dice Fujitaka y pone la foto en su lugar

"Ohayo Okaasan" Sakura sonrie a la foto y saluda

"mmhhh.. aun... tarde... Kaijuu..."

"AYYY!!! NO SOY UN KAIJUU MAS!!! SOY UNA CHICA ADULTA DE 19 AÑOS!!!"

"si, 19 y aun actuas como Kaijuu.." Touya sonrie

"CALLATE!"

"Paren ustedes dos... Sakura come tu desayuno para poder ir al cementerio" Fujitaka le dice,

"Hai"

Sakura sonrie a su padre"Gracias por la comida... Otousan.. ¿Y tu? ¿por que no comes?" ella pregunta,

"ya comi" el dice sonriendo

"esta bien..."

"Kaijuu"

"ONICHAN!"

Touya sonrie y mira hacia otro lado"asi... que el gaki de tu novio vendra con nosotros?" 

Sakura sonrie "Hai.. Syaoran y yo nos veremos enfrente de el cementerio"

"Asegurate que no este a un lado mio o se me acerque" dice fulminandola con la mirada

"siii..."

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Enfrente de el cementerio...

"Syaoran!" Sakura lo mira y corre hacia el

Syaoran el voltea y mira su novia aproximandose, el se sonroja y sonrie timidamente

"Syaoran.. Ohayo" Sakura sonrie... ella puede ver su sonrojo y adora verlo asi, la razon... lo hace ver mas Kawaii

"Ohayo.." Syaoran dice, sonrojandose aun mas, el aun no cree que ahora es el novio de Sakura...

"¿cuanto llevas esperando? Sakura le pregunta sosteniendo su mano 

"como 10 minutos" Syaoran Sonrie

"Sakura" 

ellos voltean y miran a Touya y Fujitaka aproximandose"Ohayo Syaoran" 

"Ohayo.. Kinomoto-san" Syaoran hace una reverencia

Fujitaka codea a Touya y este mira a Syaoran de arriba a bajo. Touya gruñe pero levanta las manos en señal de rendicion

"Ohayo.. Syaoran.. mocoso" Touya dice,

Syaoran sonrie "Ohayo.. baka.."

Touya y Syaoran se miran echando rayos con la mirada

"¿nos podemos ir?" Fujitaka pregunta viendo la tension.

ellos asientan

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

todos ellos estan frente a la tumba de Nadeshiko, ellos oran y ponen algunas flores.. Sakura, Syaoran y Touya retroceden un poco cuando ven a fujitaka arrodillarse y una lagrima corre por su mejilla

"tu padre realmente ama a tu madre" Syaoran dice abrazando a Sakura

"si... mucho" Sakura dice controlando sus lagrimas

Sakura mira a la cara de Syaoran y sonrie"Neh, Syaoran.."

Syaoran sonrie "Hai Sakura?"

"te amo mas que a mi vida" Sakura dice, 

Syaoran sonrie y besa su frente"tambien te amo Sakura-chan.."

"quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo" Sakura dice susurrandole

Syaoran asienta "y yo quiero-" Syaoran para, el trata de decirlo otra vez pero no puede continuar la frase "yo quiero-"

Sakura mira a Syaoran "si Syaoran?"

__

= dilo Syaoran! = Syaoran cierra sus ojos "yo quiero-"

"Syaoran.."

"yo... no puedo decirlo Sakura.. " Syaoran dice, agachando la cabeza

Sakura lo mira y lo deja salir de su abrazo "es por que no estas seguro.."

"no.. no es eso-"

Sakura sonrie nerviosamente y retrocede un poco alejandose de el

__

= por que no lo puedo decir? = Syaoran decia, mirando triste a su novia

Syaoran observaba, Sakura ni siquiera volteo a verlo en todo el camino a casa. Syaoran se disculpa y va a casa, haciendo a Sakura mas triste.. pero el no puede estar asi viendola en ese estado, el necesita saber que esta mal con el.. por que no puede decir que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella.. el quiere casarse con Sakura

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

¿Que lo para?

*ring.. ring*

Syaoran rapidamente toma el telefono "Sakura?"

"Siento desilucionarte descendiente... pero no es tu flor de cerezo"

Syaoran reacciona "Que quieres Eriol?"

"Syaoran.. necesitas ir a mi casa urgentemente"

"No estoy de humor para-"

"si QUIERES RESOLVER TU PROBLEMA te sugiero que vengas"

"C-Como sabes que yo-"

*click*

"Hola? maldicion Eriol! Hola?!?!" Syaoran avienta el telefono "maldita sea... colgo" el voltea y mira la foto de Sakura_= Eriol dijo algo sobre resolver mi problema=_ el toma la foto de Sakura y la besa _= no se que me pasa... = _Syaoran sacude su cabeza_= ¿Que esta mal conmigo?!?! =_

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"El no vendra!" 

"El vendra!"

Eriol sacude su cabeza y mira a ambos...

"Por favor paren!" Eriol dice, poniendo las manos en los hombros de ambos "Syaoran vendra aqui, no se preocupen"

"y si el no viene entonces nosotros ire-"

"No!" 

"Calmate!"

Mizuki Kaho abre la puerta"Eriol.. Syaoran esta aqui"

Eriol sonrie y asiente

"Te dije que vendria!"

Syaoran entra ala habitacion, mira hacia Eriol "¿Ahora que quieres?" el pregunta friamente

"antes que nada...deseo que conozcas a nuestros acompañantes" Eriol dice, sonriendo como siempre "Jack y Syaoran" 

Syaoran mira y se sorprende

"Buenas noches... Syaoran" Jack dice sonriendo mientras el otro Syaoran sonrie afectivamente 

"Q-que... q-quien c-cuando... ERIOL! usaste tu estupida magia otra vez?!?!" Syaoran voltea a ver a Eriol con su mirada asesina

Eriol niega con su cabeza"No.. pero si les dejas explicar... entonces entenderas descendiente" 

Syaoran acepta"Esto debe ser bueno" se sienta en una silla

Jack observa, 2 Syaorans.. como los manejara! Uno es suficiente! "Okay, Soy Jack.. un detective de el mundo espiritual" El dice "y este otro Syaoran decidio ser uno de nosotros... lo llamamos Xiaolang" agrega

Syaoran mira al otro Syaoran "¿Porque te le uniste?" 

Xiaolang baja la cabeza y susurra algo

Ellos escuchan la palabras: muertos, todos y Sakura

"Patetico... hey! pueden entender las palabras que salen de su BOCA!" Syaoran se enoja y cruza los brazos "Por que no-" el para al mirar a su otro yo llorar "ehh... ¿estas bien?"

Jack levanta la cabeza "El no esta bien... el decidio hacerse un detective espiritual porque no tiene a nadie en su mundo"

"¿Huh?" Syaoran se rasca la cabeza "ME ESTAN CONFUNDIENDO!"

"Mi... Sakura esta muerta" el dice entre lagrimas

Syaoran palidece "¿QUE?!?!"

"Perdi a todos... en mi mundo... hay soledad... los monstruos mataron a todos mis amigos, mi familia y a Sakura" el dice, limpiandose las lagrimas

"Oh Dios.." Syaoran dice, negando con su cabeza, el no lo puede creer

"Ahora estamos aqui, por que necesitamos tu ayuda... tu necesitas ayuda" dice Jack cruzando los brazos

"huh?" 

Eriol mira a Syaoran "¿problemas? dejame ver... tu no puedes continuar por que algo o alguien te detiene ¿correcto? especialmente por que concierne a tu vida futura"

"si... incluso si mi corazon y mente acceden... mi boca no quiere dejarme decir las palabras" Syaoran dice, recordando el rostro de Sakura "¿es otro enemigo magico?" el pregunta

"Enemigo? no.. el problema es bueno... los otros mundos afectan tu mundo" Jack dice "tu no puedes hacer tu propio destino sin los otros 7 mundos" el agrega

"no entiendo"

"Syaoran, ¿no conoces los 7 mundos en uno?" 

Syaoran parpadea "¿Nani? (¿que? ¬¬ para los incultos)" 

"Syaoran, en este mundo hay 7 mundos o dimensiones" Eriol dice "tu los conoces" 

"No... no exactamente" 

Eriol mueve su cabeza "que buen descendiente..."

Syaoran mira asesinamente a Eriol

"dejenme continuar" dice Jack " este es el mundo central, donde tu vives... la dimension donde XiaoLang proviene es el dos y asi consecutivamente... entonces lo que pase las en las otras dimensiones recae en este mundo el cual es el mas afectado"

"Okay, entonces ¿cual es el problema central?" pregunta Syaoran

Xiaolang sonrie "Okay, el segundo mundo tu no tienes problemas, por que yo perdi mi... S-Sakura..." el dice tristemente "yo aun la amo... y se que ella aun me ama" 

"¿quieres que continue Xiaolang?" pregunta Jack

"No.. yo puedo..." Xiaolang mira de regreso a Syaoran "Syaoran, el problema en el mundo tres... el otro Syaoran es una de corazon frio y el segun no siente amor por Sakura... asi que la solucion es ponerlos juntos" el dice mirando a Syaoran (raro no ^^U)

"Hai... ¿es Todo?"

"en mundo cuatro Sakura no conoce su Syaoran.. asi que tambien hay que juntarlos, lo cual va a ser algo dificil por no conocemos ese Syaoran.. creemos que es como una de esas "personas de corazon de hielo" XiaoLang dice con una ligera sonrisa

"......"

"¿que sobre el 5to?" Eriol dice 

"Lo mismo... Sakura y Syaoran no se conocen por que Syaoran no fue a Japon y esta atorado con su compromiso con Meiling" Jack dice "Oh cierto, Sakura es la novia de Yukito" 

"yak, ugh" Syaoran gime y pregunta"¿el 6to?"

"Sakura fallo para obtener la carta amor, entonces cuando se necesito en el cambio de los sentimientos mas preciados de Syaoran, ella no tuvo opcion y Syaoran perdio sus sentimientos" Xiaolang dice "por eso... Sakura pierde su voluntad de vivir y hace lo que puede por destruirse a si misma" jack agrega

Syaoran no puede creer lo que escucha...

"la septima dimension, Sakura es muerta por Syaoran accidentalmente, Syaoran es muy solitario e incluso le ordena a Yue, Cerberus y Eriol que lo maten"

"¿yo mate a Sakura?"

"No tu el otro Syaoran! ellos han encontrado que Syaoran aun sigue vivo y es un inmortal..."

"Sakura tambien es un immortal, Sakura rechaza regresar, ella tiene miedo, mientras Syaoran cree que quizas no este muerta ya que su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado"

Syaoran agita su cabeza "en otras palabras... Hay 7 Syaoran en este mundo... 7 estupidos Syaoran afectando mi relacion?!?!" he dice enojado, moviendo a un lado unos mechones de pelo de manera abrupta

Eriol lo mira "¿te llamas a ti mismo baka Syaoran?"

"Callate"

"Syaoran, tenemos que ponerlos juntos a ti y a Sakura en todas esas dimensiones, asi las cosas volveran a la normalidad" Jack dice

"¿Como haremos eso?" Syaoran mira a Jack

"Tenemos que visitarlos... tu tienes que venir..." Xiaolang dice 

Syaoran ve a su segundo yo y asienta "Hai lo hare...para salvar mi relacion" 

Jack asienta y agrega"Hay una cosa mas..." 

Syaoran mira a Jack "¿y que es?"

"Necesitamos el poder de Sakura... para que nos transporte a los otros mundos" 

"¿Te-tenemos... que decirle a... Sakura?" Syaoran pregunta nervioso

Jack y Xiaolang asienta

Eriol sonrie "yo ayudare..." 

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!" 

Syaoran mira tristemente a Sakura "Demo.. Sakura-chan.. te necesito..."

"Syaoran.. no necesitas ir a otra dimension para salvar nuestra relacion" Sakura dice con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos esmeraldas

"No... yo tengo que... la razon por la que no puedo continuar y decir esas palabras es por que alguien me para" Syaoran dice y limpia las lagrimas de su novia

"Demo.."

"Sakura-chan.. es por nosotros..." Syaoran dice, mirandola profundamente hasta ver su alma

Sakura llora y abraza a Syaoran "No... no vayas..." ella dice de nuevo

Syaoran le corresponde el abrazo y mira a Kero "Cerberus, cuidala por mi..." el dice, seriamente

Kero sabe que estos son tiempos criticos y no es tiempo de molestar con bromas

"Syaoran... promete que regresaras sano y salvo..." Sakura lo mira suplicante

"lo hare" Syaoran dice, la abraza fuertemente y besa su frente suavemente

"Y yo prometo que el regresara"

Sakura y Syaoran miran hacia donde provino esa voz, Sakura gime.. otro Syaoran en su ventana "¿S-Syaoran-kun?" este lucia ropas chinas negras

"hai.. demo..llamame Xiaolang" el dice, inclinandose su cabeza _= yo... yo desearia... haberle dicho a mi Sakura... sobre mis sentimientos... Yo =_ el piensa

"El es Syaoran de otro mundo Sakura... El es un detective de el mundo espiritual" Syaoran dice tristemente

"Asi que el es otro Syaoran.. entonces ¿hay otra Sakura?" ella dice sonriendole a Xiaolang

"si... pero mi... sakura esta muerta" el dice, viendo al piso

"....."

Xiaolang mira a Syaoran "Vamos" 

Syaoran asienta"Ya tengo que irme Sakura.."

"No.."

"Sakura.."

"Syaoran yo quiero- somos compañeros- yo -"

"Sakura, se que somos compañeros pero por favor, no vengas con nosotros yo estaria preocupado, por favor ¿esta vez?" 

"Demo.."

"Sakura.. por favor?"

Sakura lo ve a los ojos, Syaoran mira amorosamente a Sakura "Wo ai ni... "

Sakura sonrie, lagrimas brotan de sus ojos "Aishiteru"

Syaoran toma el rostro de Sakura suavemente y la aproxima para darlo un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez

Xiaolang controla sus sentimientos... el esta celoso...

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Syaoran mira una vez mas a la ventana de Sakura..." la voy a extrañar..." (no es tierno **^-^**, que envidia)

"Syaoran, antes de irnos... ¿podemos hablar?" Xiaolang dice, friamente

"huh? .. claro"

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"¿Donde estan Xiaolang y Syaoran?" pregunta Jack 

Eriol señala el jardin trasero, el siente los celos de Xiaolang...

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"Xiaolang! calmate"

Xiaolang sostiene su espada fuertemente y ataca a Syaoran "PELEA!!!"

Syaoran evade su ataque "HEY!!! casi me das, calmate!!!!!!!"

"COBARDE"

"Xiaolang!"

"HENTAI!" (¬¬ para los que dudan "pervertido")

"Xiaolang! ¿que he hecho?!"

"COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A SAKURA ENFRENTE DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

__

= asi que eso es = Syaoran entiende y evade sus ataques

"Syaoran PREPARATE A MORIR!!!! DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"¿por que haces una pregunta tan obvia?! Sakura es mi novia!"

"ELLA TAMBIEN ES MI NOVIA!!!!!!"

"Ella no es tu Sakura!!" Syaoran grita y salta hacia atras de Xiaolang "ENTIENDELO!!!!!!"

Xiaolang para, el entiende lo que hace y camina hacia un lado de el jardin y llora, Syaoran se aproxima

"Xiaolang..?"

"Syaoran gomen... yo extraño a Sakura... no yo solo extraño mi Sakura. estaba realmente celoso de ti y tu sabes que no puedo ver a Sakura con otro chico incluso tu "

"Yo entiendo--" 

"Syaoran perdoname" 

Syaoran toca su hombro "Esta bien, te entiendo."

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"Ustedes dos estan listos, hay un vuelo que tomar" Jack dice mirando a los dos...

"llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, ante Sakura que acepto la misión contigo LIBÉRATE!!!..."

Sakura mira hacia a Syaoran, Syaoran sonrie debilmente... ella usa la carta... "Through.." ella sonrie, lagrimas salen de sus ojos "abre un camino hacia otra dimension..."

Eriol mira a su media hija y la anima "Siempre lo protegere... no te preocupes... Sakura-chan" el sonrie 

Sakura sonrie "Arigato.."

"Vamos!" Jack dice, caminando hacia el hoyo, Xiaolang sonrie y entra, despues va Eriol... Sakura y Syaoran se miran a los ojos 

"Prometeme... que regresaras"

Syaoran sonrie "Yo deseo... que uses este anillo por un tiempo..." Syaoran dice poniendo el anillo en su dedo 

"S-Syaoran.."

"Incluso... si no puedo decir lo que quiero decir sobre nuestro futuro... al menos con este anillo, entenderas lo que quiero decir" Syaoran sonrie tiernamente

Sakura asienta 

"Vamos Syaoran!"

Syaoran mira y camina hacia el hoyo... antes de entrar, mira a Sakura "Te amo... Sakura-chan... espera por mi" y entonces el se fue...

"Te amo tambien.. Syaoran.." 

****

CONTINUARA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nota de Autor:

Chette Teng: 

okay this is my 3rd Fanfic 

I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy my other fics 

This fic is kinda 'unique' I was .. trying to .. (trying hehe) to write a story 

with heavy drama.. hopefully.. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel: 

bueno no soy el autor, solo la traductora pero a los reviews dejados en esta version tratare de contestarlos y dudas que yo no pueda seran traducidos para enviarlos a Chette Teng, pero aclaro que ese es su segundo lenguaje... ¬¬ estamos en las mismas las dos si quieren puedo traducirles lo de arriba pero creo que ustedes entienden, ademas este lleva muchos modismos orientales me pongo #@o@# (engel con dolor de cabeza) ^_~* pero lo terminare, ademas verdad que puedo seguir traduciendo di que si miss Teng**-^_^-**, Chette Hi!! please I can continue with your fanfic *-* please, say yes please

Chette Teng:

Hello Engel Hope :)

thank you very much for writing an email to me :)

sure, you can translate the fanfic :) 

Engel: Thank You Chette I hope if you come to see the translate when I finish, you Fanfic is so wonderful *-* (engel dreaming), bueno lo dificil sera enviar los reviews, **^o^** pero no me dare, bueno de seguro algunos que han leido otros fics mios me querran asesinar, pero si pienso seguir **Magia y Esperanza **de mi serie **favorita Ojamajo Doremi **e **Infinitum Cards **de **Sakura Card Captor **^^U asi que no me quieran asesinar ni incendiar la casa para los que me conocen ¬¬, ToT ni bombardear mi email, por cierto siempre hay alguien que me acompaña en las notas ^^ rara vez ya estoy sola O.O mi cuarto es mas visitado que un club, Disco, Discoteque, centro nocturno o antro, en el buen sentido de la palabra ¬¬... aun no cambio el cerrojo -_-U... bueno ^-^ este solo es el principio, creanme este fic esta de lujo ^_~* y adaptado a los modismos hispanos en algunos casos, ya que muchos no comprenden ciertas situaciones, por cierto a los que quieran, conozco una pagina donde se bajen **_Sakura Card Captor "The sealed Card" _**y en una comu donde estoy pondre un album de chicos lindos de Anime y Manga *-* si quieren que les ponga el link en otro chapter avisen *****-^*^-***** well Chette is time to go

Chette Teng:

Thank you so much

God bless you :)

Engel: Adios, Sayonara, See yaa!!!!!!!! besos y abrazos mi correo shadowslights@hotmail.com 

Avances: Syaoran conoce a Syaoran "el chico de corazon de hielo"


	2. Soledad y un Corazon de hielo

Sakura Card Captor no perte... saben que yo lo se, ustedes saben, todos los fans lo saben, la autora original lo sabe, lo saben sus amigos, lo saben los mios... pero es la ultima vez que lo pongo en este fic, ni Chette Teng ni Yo Engel Hope somos sus dueños **^_^** asi ya me ahorro tiempo

Gracias por los reviews:

1- Tenshi-chan: gracias por los animos eso significa que estoy traduciendo bien la historia **^_^**, aqui esta la pagina que se solicito para bajar la movie http://www.ccsmusic.es.fm/ pero tiene roto el link T-T... ya le escribi a la webmaster ojala lo arregle pronto ^^

2- Tamao-Chan: y aqui esta como querias, muchas gracias, thank you, grazie, gratu, vielen dank, arigato y mas ;_; esto me anima mucho a seguir la traduccion

3 Aya-chan: mejor lean mas abajo ^^ ella sale conmigo pero aun asi gracias por el review

(engel aparece vestida con una falda escolar negra y blusa blanca con corbata y saco, esta en un cuarto blanco con unas placas y las coloca en una pared, saca un baculo lila con una estrella de cristal verde claro con 8 picos en la punta y la luna negra en la agarradera, toca el piso y aparece unos sillones y una mesa con comida, entra a la habitacion una chica vestida igual riendose) 

engel: gracias Saya, por aceptar aparecer en las notas de autor de este fic **^^**... ¬¬*** Saya

S.Aya: claro engel ¡jaja! mejor dejo de reirme o luego preguntan ^-^ juju!!

engel: creo que te dio risa la anecdota... bueno como nos la pasaremos aqui las dos, nos ponemos comodas...por cierto las placas son los reviews, al fin y al cabo todo se puede en un fic ahora si comenzamos ^o^

S.Aya: jiji!!!

engel: ¬¬ bueno ya lo supere.. O///////O asi que no me lo recuerdes

S.Aya: nos vemos en las notas de autor ^^... O.O por cierto al Syaoran de la dimension correspondiente se escribira Shaoran para no confundir ^-^

engel: tienes razon ahora si...comenzamos!!!!!

"diálogos"

__

=pensamientos=

(interrupcion mia ^^)

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_& cambio de lugar

**** __

Syaoran mira y camina hacia el hoyo... antes de entrar, mira a Sakura "Te amo... Sakura-chan... espera por mi" y entonces el se fue...

"Te amo tambien.. Syaoran.." 

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD

(siete mundos en un mundo)

3rd Card Captor Fanfic by ChetteTeng

(traducido por su servidora Hesperus engel hope)

**__**

Capitulo 2: Soledad y un corazon de hielo

"Aqui es.. Syaoran.. Xiaolang"

Ellos estan enfrente de un hoyo negro en la dimension, Syaoran respira pesadamente y mira a los otros

"¿estan listos?" dice Jack

"Si estoy listo" Xiaolang ve a Eriol "¿y tu Eriol?"

"Si, yo tambien.."

Xiaolang mira a Syaoran "¿listo?"

Syaoran cierra sus ojos y asienta

"Entonces vamos" Jack dice entrando a la dimension..

Syaoran cuando entra a la dimension, el se siente mareado "Ouch.. ¿cual es el problema?"

Jack cierra sus ojos "¿Este va a ser un loco viaje..."

Eriol abre sus ojos "¿Huh?"

"Todos ustedes tomense de las manos!!! todos juntos!" Jack grita

"Yo no quiero tocar a Syaoran!" Xiaolang grita

"No hay tiempo!!! rapido!!!" Jack dice

"¿huh?"

Antes de que Syaoran pueda ver que pasa, siente que algo lo jala hacia abajo"Nooooo!!!"

"no lo dejen ir!!!" Jack grita,

Eriol toma apenas la mano de Syaoran, Syaoran lo mira confundido 

"O.k.!!! aqui esta la parte mas dificil!!! no se suelten!!!"

Syaoran va a preguntarle a Eriol cuando todos ellos sienten su cuerpo debil. Syaoran toma fuertemente la mano de Eriol y Xiaolang, trata de no soltarse, con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos notan que Xiaolang se esta poniendo debil tambien y sus ojos se estan cerrando"Xiaolang! vamos!! no te dejes!!!"

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

No hay respuesta...

__

= No... por favor... dame fuerza... tengo que salvar mi relacion, por mi futura vida... se lo prometi a Sakura-chan que yo retornaria... dame... dame fuerza... = Syaoran sacude su cabeza _= no puede ser... ¿estoy perdido? = _

"¿Hola?"

Syaoran gruñe y toca su cabeza_= Ouch.. eso dolio... =_ el abre sus ojos y ve un par de bellos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban... "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran retrocede de el susto"S-Sakura!"

"¿Hoe?"

__

= Maldicion... donde estaran Xiaolang, Eriol y Jack? = Syaoran piensa, poniendose la mano en la cabeza y mirando alrededor 

"L-Li-kun.." 

Syaoran mira a Sakura sonrojada "er.. hai?" 

"Um.. tu solo *dijiste* mi nombre..." Sakura dice sonrojada como farol de emergencias

"ano.. (um) eto..." 

Sakura sonrie, haciendo a Syaoran sonrojarse"estoy muy feliz" ella agrega 

"ehh.. si..." Syaoran mira hacia otro lado_= maldicion Syaoran!! Esta no es tu Sakura demo (pero)... = _

"oh si, nosotros debemos.. um.. yo quiero decir.. tenemos.. escuela.. eh si! ya es tarde uh.." Sakura dice temblando y mira a sus pies

Syaoran mira a Sakura "tu quieres decir, que necesitas ir a clase ya que vas tarde" Syaoran dice sonriendo

__

= Oh dios mio!!!! el me esta sonriendo!!! el sonriendo? = Sakura apenas reacciona, baja la cabeza "¿Tu? quiero decir.. nosotros.."

"Oh si... escuela..." Syaoran dice observando "Um.. tu ve adelante.. Yo te alcanzo luego" el dice levantandose

"si... cambia tus ropas a un uniforme" Sakura dice aun mirando sus zapatos

"si.. cuidate Sakura" Syaoran dice tocandole la espalda

"H-Hoeee..." ("Sakura esta como farol de urgencias a millonesima potencia ^o^ Kawaii!!!" engel brinca feliz)

Syaoran mira a Sakura "¿estas bien?" ("como quieres que este "S.aya esta emocionada)

Sakura solo asienta

Syaoran mira alrededor, Sakura lo mira una vez mas a Syaoran "Um. ano.. ¿Li-kun?"

Syaoran la mira y sonrie"¿Hai?"

"Li-lindas ropas..." Sakura dice para emprender la huida tipo Li

"Gran actuacion... Li"

Syaoran mira a la voz y grita "Callate Eriol"

Eriol hace su tipica sonrisa "Si... pretendiendo ser el Li en esta dimension"

"Vamonos.. tenemos que buscar al otro Syaoran" Jack dice, empujando a Xiaolang 

Xiaolang murmura "¿por que siempre es Syaoran quien puede hablar con Sakura?"

Jack le sonrie a Xiaolang, Xiaolang con mirada electrica le pregunta "¿Que es tan divertido?" 

"N-N- no.. Nada.. Xiaolang" mantiene aun la sonrisa

"hmph"

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

__

= ¡espera a que Tomoyo escuche esto! =

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!!!"

Sakura abraza fuertemente a Tomoyo, Tomoyo le regresa el abrazo y esta confundida"Sakura-chan, te ves feliz hoy.. ¿Que paso?" ella dice

"Oh dios mio.. no me lo vas a creer.." ella dice mirandola soñadoramente

"pruebame Sakura-chan" Tomoyo dice sonriendo

"L-Li-kun me llamo por mi nombre!" ella dice con chispas en los ojos

"¿oh.. estas segura Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo pregunta triste

"hai! hai! y me sonrio!!" Sakura dice

"¿Quien te sonrio?" 

Sakura sonrie viendo a Shaoran "Tu... tu me sonreiste!"

Shaoran se acerca a las dos y dice secamente"¿Por que yo te sonreiria, señorita ama de las cartas?" el dice mientras cruza los brazos 

"Pe-Pero..."

"ademas... Te odio" Shaoran dice mirandola friamente

Sakura solo agacha la cabeza "Pe-pero tu me llamaste Sakura.. por mi nombre.." ella dice controlando sus lagrimas "yo... yo crei que podriamos ser amigos" ella dice tristemente

"¿Amigos? ¿nosotros? tu llevaste las cartas de mi pertenencia... por eso yo falle en mi mision! y tu esperas ¿que podamos ser amigos?! PATETICA KINOMOTO" 

Sakura no puede controlas sus lagrimas mas y empieza a llorar.. Tomoyo mira enojada a Shaoran y abraza a su amiga"mira lo que has hecho tu... tu idiota!!" Tomoyo dice con una mirada llena de rencor

"Hmph, una llorona ama de las cartas.. patetico.." Shaoran dice, sentandose en su silla (lectores, traductora y acompañante en estado de shock)

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"¿¡¿¡DONDE ESTA SHAORAN!?!?!"

Jack, Syaoran, Xiaolang y Eriol estaban en el parque buscando a Shaoran por ahi.. de acuerdo a Syaoran, Sakura no es problema por que ya hablo con ella antes.. ella estaba sonrojada.. Syaoran sonrie recordando

"deja de poner esa cara de tonto Syaoran! necesitamos buscar tu otro yo!" Jack dice al borde de un colapso

"¿Que sobre mi?" Xiaolang mira enojado a Jack (como que se malinterpretan las cosas con tanto Syaoran ^^U)

Jack y Xiaolang se miran asesinamente con rayos y chispas (^^U) 

Eriol y Syaoran solo miran la escena 

"a esta hora .. estupido.. Shaoran y Sakura estan en la escuela.. preparatoria Seiju" Syaoran dice sentandose en una banca

"nos estamos quedando sin tiempo Syaoran!" Jack grita 

Syaoran voltea y mira a Eriol "Eriol.. ¿Por que tomaste mi mano tan fuertemente cuando estabamos adentro de la dimension?" pregunta Syaoran

Eriol con una mirada seria le dice"Clow reed le hizo una promesa a su media hija y asi yo le prometi a Sakura-chan que siempre te protegeria y te trairia sano y salvo a ella"

"ya veo.."

"¿Asi que cual es el plan?" pregunta Jack

"debemos confrontar a Shaoran.. ese es el camino FACIL" Eriol dice mirandolos

"heh, el camino facil ¿huh?" Xiaolang dice cruzando los brazos

"lo dudo, no puedo manejar dos Syaoran.. y tu dices que ese es el camino mas facil!!!" Jack dice cruzando tambien los brazos

"¡¡CALLATE!!" Xiaolang se pone enfrente de el y se pone en pose de batalla

"NO CALLATE TU!!!!" Jack dice con una vena en la cabeza

"SILENCIO" 

Xiaolang y Jack miran a Syaoran 

"SE SUPONE QUE ESTA ES UNA MISION, MALDICION!!!! y ustedes dos actuan como niños!!" Syaoran los calla a los dos

"Hmph" Xiaolang lo mira "debes agradecer que Syaoran nos haya parado... sino estarias muerto" mira asesinamente a Jack

"No.. tu no sabes lo que yo puedo HACERTE Xiaolang" Jack dice sonriendo maliciosamente

"Oh si! vamos! muestrame que puedes hacer!" Xiaolang lo reta otra vez 

"PAREN!!!!" 

Eriol mira nada mas el show

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"Kinomoto-san!" 

Sakura mira de donde proviene la voz, ella deja de escribir en su cuaderno. ella esta sentada bajo un arbol de cerezo y en su rostro se ven sus lagrimas...

"Kinomoto-san.. ¿que esta mal?" 

Sakura limpia sus lagrimas "Nada Meiling.."

"pero te ves muy triste" ella le da apoyo "es ¿Shaoran otra vez?" 

"¿En serio no podemos ser amigos?.. el me ayudo algunas veces durante la batalla.. pero.."

"Kinomoto-san, debes entender que a Shaoran no le gusto perder frente a ti" Meiling dice "Mi primo tiene un corazon de hielo por que fue criado para ser asi de frio... su nombre original Xiao lang significa Lobo.. un pequeño lobo.."

Meiling se sienta en el pasto "Demo.. aun no puedo creer que tu te enamoraras de el!" ella dice cerrando los ojos"quiero decir... yo me di y rompi mi compromiso por que no lo soporte.. y claro encontre alguien mas que me ama.." Meiling abre sus ojos y la mira "¿Por que no te rindes y lo olvidas?"ella la mira tristemente

"lo intente.. Meiling-chan.. pero no funciono.. me enamore de el desde 4to grado.. cuando ustedes dos llegaron.. primero crei amar a Yukito-san.. pero estaba mal.. entonces busque en mi misma... ¿por que me enamore de el? el siempre me trata como basura.. me desprecia.. pero entre mas lo hace.. quiero estar mas cerca de el.. y no se por que Meiling.. " Sakura dice moviendo su cabeza.. las lagrimas siguen cayendo en su rostro

"sabes por que te enamoraste de el... por que es amor verdadero" Meiling sonrie 

"verdadero amor..." Sakura dice llorando

(Engel H. y S.Aya: hermoso ;_; buahhhh)

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Shaoran abre sus ojos cuando suena el timbre de su apartamento y cierra los ojos una vez mas

despues de unos minutos... aun sigue sonando

Shaoran gruñe y mueve su cabeza "Meiling! atiende la puerta!" el entonces recuerda que Meiling no ha llegado, el murmura algo como estupida puerta, estupida Meiling y estupida vida (S.Aya: buen oido... Engel: ¬¬ saya)

Shaoran furiosamente abre la puerta y grita " ¿Que es lo que qui- ah?" sus ojos estan como platos

"Buenas tardes Shaoran Li" Syaoran le sonrie 

Syaoran, Xiaolang, Jack, y Eriol se pasan y se sientan mientras Shaoran los mira petrificado

despues de unos minutos de debate mental si esta soñando, pregunta" ¿quienes son ustedes?

"Tadaima!" Meiling dice entrando y oye a Shaoran gritar "¿Que pasa Xiao-" entra en shock

"Mi nombre es Syaoran Li de China" Syaoran sonrie y se inclina

"¿y tu?"

Xiaolang sonrie maliciosamente "Yo tambien soy Syaoran Li de China" 

Shaoran dice enojado "Eso no es cierto yo soy Syaoran Li de CHINA!"

cuando Meiling reacciona "Chotto matte yo (espera un segundo)! ¿Quien es el verdadero Xiaolang?"

"pues en lo que me concierne, los tres son Syaoran Li de China" Jack dice 

"¿¿¿y tu???" pregunta Meiling

"Okay, Soy Jack un detective de el mundo espiritual y tambien de estas dimensiones.. y este es Eriol o tambien..." 

"si, si ya lo conocemos muy bien o eso creemos" Meiling dice volteando a ver a los dos Syaoran "¿Por que estan aqui?"

Syaoran sonrie, Meiling se sonroja "si, veras lo que pasa es que tu mundo esta afectando el mio.. " Syaoran dice "tenemos una mision.. y necesitamos su cooperacion"

"¿otra vez las cartas?" Meiling pregunta"si es eso mejor llamo a Kinomo-"

Shaoran regaña a Meiling con la mirada"Tu sabes perfectamente que yo puedo tomar perfectamente cualquier situacion sin la necesidad de la LLORONA ama de las cartas"

Xiaolang mira friamente a Shaoran "Tu realmente odias a Sakura-chan huh?"

Shaoran lo mira "si.. y por eso que ustedes son yo.. ustedes deben odiarla verdad?"

Syaoran niega con su cabeza "No.. es mas.. ella es mi novia"

"¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!"

"y la amo mucho" Xiaolang agrega dejando caer su cabeza

"PATETICO! los dos deben estar LOCOS, amar a una tonta, llorona, estupida señorita soy buena Sakura Kinomoto?" Shaoran grita

Syaoran esta vez lo mira asesinamente"¡Tu maldito! retira lo dicho! Sakura no es una tonta, llorona, estupida señorita soy buena Sakura Kinomoto! ella es la mas bella, asombrosa, maravillosa chica que jamas he conocido!" 

"Si y tu estas loco" Shaoran replica

Syaoran gruñe y toma a Shaoran de el cuello"¡Retira lo que dijiste estupido! tu no sabes nada, AMBOS ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS!!!!!!" el le grita

Meiling abre los ojos sorprendida"guau ¿en serio?"

"¿Como puede ser eso Huh?" pregunta Shaoran, friamente

Eriol tose "Basta Syaoran.. tenemos que hablarle gentilmente.."

"no dejare ir a este maldito Shaoran hasta que retire lo dicho!"

"No.. no lo hare.. yo odio a SAKURA KINOMOTO" Shaoran dice mirandolos

"GRRRRR...."

"¡PAREN!"

Todos miran a la voz, es Sakura 

"no forcen a Li a hacer cosas que el no quiere" ella dice 

"S-Sakura...chan" Syaoran suelta a Shaoran y la mira

"Oi todo.." Sakura dice mirandolos"Yo no creia que en realidad esas dimensiones existieran.. crei que solo era un cuento.. y que no era verdad" ella dice forzando una sonrisa

"Crees en magia pero no crees en las dimensiones???" pregunta Jack, sonriendo

"........"

Shaoran se ajusta la camisa y mira hacia otro lado 

"¿Por que estas aqui Kinomoto?" Meiling se acerca cuando pregunta

"Yo olvide regresarte tu libro... Meiling.."

"Oh gracias... lo necesito, tenemos examen el lunes ¿correcto?" 

"Hai.." Sakura dice y voltea a ver a los chicos "Gomen.. tengo que irme ya.."

"No.. quedate" 

Sakura mira a Eriol "Tu no eres nuestro Eriol ¿verdad?"

Eriol sonrie "hai.. demo.. Sakura.. quedate"

Shaoran mira a Eriol "¿Por que debe de quedarse?" dice friamente

"es importante para ella... saber que pasa... Descendiente" Eriol lo mira

"Bien"

Sakura con recelo se sienta, ella esta muy incomoda... imaginen... 3 Syaoran en frente de ella, ella los mira y uno le sonrie, se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado 

(S.Aya: hay quienes tienen suerte... Engel: cierto -_- quisiera estar en la habitacion)

"¿Asi que... que decian?" Shaoran mira a Jack 

"Como yo decia, tenemos que ponerte a ti y a Sakura juntos" Jack dice viendo como Shaoran se gruñe y a Sakura roja

"CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE LA ODIO!" Shaoran dice furiosamente

"Tu no quieres decir eso" Syaoran dice 

"¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!"

"muy adentro de ti TU LA AMAS" Xiaolang agrega

"no se de que hablan!" 

"¿Por que siempre las rescatabas y la ayudabas a ella si era muy debil para pelear las clow cards?" pregunta Xiaolang

"Bueno por que teniamos que salvar el MUNDO!" Shaoran dice y mira con odio a Sakura

Syaoran quiere patearlo por darle a Sakura esa mirada.. Jack estaba en lo correcto.. Shaoran es dificil de manejar.. significando que el es dificil de manejar "Shaoran.. abre tu corazon" el dice

"........"

"Me voy a casa.." Sakura se levanta 

"Maldicion hasta que dices algo bueno" Shaoran dice aun con la mirada

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"no lo puedo creer de el.. bueno de ti... bueno de ustedes nos pateo fuera de su apartamento" Jack esta enojado"Les dije como era"

"muy cabeza dura" Eriol sacude su cabeza

"mejor hagamos otros planes y rapido" Syaoran agrega

Xiaolang solo mira el apartamento...

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"argh!!!" 

(Engel: muajajaja sufre =zaz= S.Aya: ¬¬* callate)

Shaoran abre los ojos .. el trata de dormir pero no puede.. 

__

= ¡Tu maldito! retira lo dicho! Sakura no es una tonta, llorona, estupida señorita soy buena Sakura Kinomoto! ella es la mas bella, asombrosa, maravillosa chica que jamas he conocido!"= 

El aun no cree lo que paso ese dia.. el se miro hablando bien de su rival... y lo peor... dijeron amar a ¡¿Sakura?!

__

= no quieres decir eso =

= muy adentro de ti TU LA AMAS= 

Shaoran se sienta y tiene la mirada perdida 

__

= ¿Por que siempre la rescato y ayudo siempre, ella es muy debil para pelear con las cartas? =

Shaoran por primera vez en su vida se pregunta_= si, ¿Por que aun protejo a Kinomoto? realmente sera por salvar al mundo... pero una carta no puede destruirlo... =_

= ¡Retira lo que dijiste estupido! tu no sabes nada, AMBOS ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS!!!!!!" =

Shaoran mira a las estrellas y piensa.. que quizas un paseo le despejara la mente...

(Ambas: ve y dile tonto... este ejem perdon ^^U)

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"ERES UN ESTUPIDO!!!!" 

Eriol y Syaoran solo asientan con la cabeza resignandose... ahi van de nuevo..

"TU PLAN ES ESTUPIDO!"

"Okay si es estupido entonces tienes otra sugerencia" 

"No pero aun estoy pensando!" 

"Si, correcto y nos quedamos sin tiempo!!!!!!!!" 

"Mira Xiaolang, solo ovida tu plan... por que... es estupido" 

"¿Jack.. Xiaolang podrian MANTENER su BOCA CERRADA?" Syaoran dice casi rugiendo 

Xiaolang y Jack solo se ignoran 

"Le estaba diciendo mi plan y piensa que es estupido" Xiaolang cruza sus brazos

"Es estupido. ¿Como puedes estar seguro que Shaoran rescatara a Sakura si encuentra que ella esta secuestrada?" Jack pregunta

"Xiaolang.. es cierto no es un buen plan" Eriol lo ve "Tu sabes que este cabeza dura aun no acepta amarla" agrega

"Bien.." Xiaolang dice alejandose

"¿A donde vas?" Syaoran le pregunta

"a caminar.." Xiaolang dice sin mirarlos..

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Shaoran se sienta en una banca vacia y ve la luna, sorpresivamente el ve la cara sonriente de Sakura... por primera vez se sonroja...

__

= ¡Retira lo que dijiste estupido! tu no sabes nada, AMBOS ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS!!!!!!=

Shaoran mueve su cabeza y mira el piso, despues de unos segundos de silencio... oye un llanto.. mira y ve a un chico llorando bajo un arbol, el se acerca y escucha...

"Yo quiero morir.. Jack tiene Razon.. estoy todo solo.. solo..."

Shaoran toca su hombro y lo mira, tenia razon es otro Syaoran

"Shaoran.."

"Hola..."

Shaoran se sienta a un lado "¿E-estas bi-bien?" el dice mirando

Xiaolang le dice triste "Si.. hmph.. estoy bien"

"Eres el.. um.. Syaoran de uh.." Shaoran dice y se rasca la cabeza pensando

"Yo soy... el Syaoran.. que perdio todo.."

"Oh..." 

Shaoran se estudia a su otro yo y siente tristeza .. _= ¿es este mi rostro cuando estoy triste? ¿cuando realmente estoy muy triste..? = _Shaoran retrocede un poco la cabeza y lo unico que puede decir es"¿Co-como paso? ¿es-esta bien si pregunto?" el dice mirandose a si mismo

Xiaolang sonrie triste y vagamente mira a la luna"Como tu, yo estaba destinado a atrapar las Clow cards y convertirme en el rival de Sakura.. pero por su actitud y belleza.. me enamore de ella" Xiaolang dice sonrojandose.. recordando la sonrisa de su Sakura "Ella... era tan amable conmigo... y cambio mi vida.. para siempre, soy feliz por que la conoci y soy feliz por ser uno de sus amigos"

Shaoran solo asienta mientras escucha 

"Despues de capturar las clow cards.. yo regrese a China.. y la extrañe.. realmente la extrañe.. asi que regrese.. ese dia.. yo .. planeaba confesarselo, que yo.. la amaba.. entonces.. yo regrese solo para estar con ella... regrese a japon trayendo tambien a mi Familia... pero.." Xiaolang para y aprieta los dientes, mientras lagrimas corren en sus mejillas...

"Esta bien... no continues... si no puedes" Shaoran dice confortandolo

"No.. tienes que saber lo que paso en mi mundo.. asi.. como decia.. planeaba decirselo a Sakura.. como me sentia.. llame a Tomoyo.. pero dijo que Sakura no podia ir al aeropuerto por que... ella peleaba un monstruo.. un monstruo Clow" Xiaolang dice, limpiando su lagrimas "Mi Corazon se adolecia... sabiendo que ella estaba peleando ahi... corri, corri lo mas rapido que pude para llegar a tiempo.."

Shaoran le da su pañuelo a Xiaolang "lo necesitas.."

Xiaolang sonrie "Arigato"

despues de unos segundos...

Xiaolang respira profundamente, inhalando y exhalando, aun lagrimas corren en su rostro...

"La perdi.."

Shaoran mira a Xiaolang "¿Que?"

"La perdi... la persona que mas amba y me importaba en este mundo..." 

Xiaolang cierra sus ojos"fui lo mas rapido que pude para salvarla.. pero..."

Shaoran se limpia una lagrima qe brotaba en su ojo izquierdo

"Vi el parque.. sangre por todos lados.. gente.. muerta.. arboles cortados.. niños mutilados en dos.. Mi cuerpo se congelo.. temblaba.. yo solo la buscaba.. Sakura.. mi Sakura.. ella tenia que estar viva.. o alguien mas.. entonces... corri buscandola.. mi corazon latia rapido.. estaba llorando... no sabia donde estaba... no podia preguntar por que todos estaban muertos.." Xiaolang mira alrededor de el parque y se levanta mirando el vacio "ELLA DEBE ESTAR ALLI.. ALLI.. ELLA DEBE!" Xiaolang sonrie de la manera mas triste posible"entonces...... mire dos cosas....... SANGRE y SAKURA.. el pasto estaba lleno de sangre.. Sakura estaba ahi tirada... Temblando.. yo fui y la sostuve" Xiaolang cae de rodillas "le pregunte.. si estaba viva.. la sacudi.. de manera gentil... E-ella abrio los ojos.. y me sonrio... la mas dulce sonrisa... entonces..."

~recuerdos de Xiaolang~

*SYAORAN, REGRESASTE...*

*TE LO PROMETI CORRECTO, YO NUNCA ROMPERE UNA PROMESA QUE TE HAGA A TI...*

*S-SYAORAN.. SOSTENME...*

~ final de recuerdos ~

"La sostuve... me estaba estaba diciendo en ese momento... que debia de decirselo.. le iba a decir todo lo que ella significaba pero..."

~recuerdos de Xiaolang~

*S-SYAORAN...QUIERO QUE ME PROMETAS... *tose* QUE TU NO TE DARAS POR VENCIDO NO IMPORTA QUE*

*SAKURA...*

*PRO-PROMETEMELO SYAORAN...PROMETEMELO*

*TE LO PROMETO... POR DIOS SAKURA.. TE LO PROMETO...*

~ final de recuerdos ~

"Ella me hizo prometer que no me daria solo por ella, entonces... ella murio.. en mis brazos..."

~recuerdos de Xiaolang~

*SAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

~ final de recuerdos ~

"Vi como el monstruo caminaba hacia Meiling y mi familia... yo no pude dejarla... sostenia a Sakura en mis brazos, solo estaba sentado ahi.. y deje a todos morir.. yo queria matarme y recorde mi promesa.. entonces.. mate el monstruo.." Xiaolang dice secando sus lagrimas.. el pañuelo esta completamente mojado

"despues de eso.. enterre a Sakura en el centro de el parque donde ella murio.. cada noche, cada dia.. yo estaba ahi.. a su lado.. hablandole como un idiota.. imaginandome que ella aun estaba viva a mi lado.. sonriendo, es en el lugar donde siempre comia y dormia" Xiaolang agrega con sonrisa triste" hasta que el idiota de Jack me recluto.. y me converti en uno de los detectives.." 

"Ya veo.."

"Algunas veces.. me maldigo a mi mismo, por no decirle que la amaba.. estaba por decirselo cuando murio.. ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de demostrarselo" Xiaolang mira a Shaoran "Asi.. que si fuera tu.. abriria mi corazon como el otro Syaoran y se lo diria.. preguntate si tu la amas realmente.. entonces dicelo.. antes de que sea tarde.. y tu termines.. al final como yo... SOLO" 

Shaoran lo ve y asienta

"ve.."

Shaoran y Xiaolang miran a la voz y ven al otro Syaoran sonriendo "ve con ella.. Shaoran"

Shaoran sin aviso empieza a correr dejandolos .. con determinacion en su rostro

"me debes esa.. diciendo que eres un estupido y que no tenias un mejor plan" Jack dice,

Xiaolang lo mira "Ese no es un plan, solo le dije la verdad.. lo que paso en mi vida.." el dice ocultando el rostro

Syaoran se le acerca.. "Escuche todo.. quiero decir escuchamos todo.. lo sentimos" Syaoran dice bajando el rostro

Xiaolang solo lo ve "Si, si como sea olvidalo... no la podemos revivir y estamos en una mision" el dice limpiando sus lagrimas

Eriol ve y asienta...

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

El corazon de Shaoran late cada vez mas fuerte cuanto mas se acerca la casa de Sakura Kinomoto, el para enfrente y ve su ventana.. el respira profundamente y toca el timbre 

*Ding Dong..*

Touya abre la puerta "Si-" entonces al ver grita "TU!!!!"

"necesito hablar con Sakura Kinomoto" Shaoran dice sin un apice de humor 

"¿Para que? ¿Para herirla de nuevo?" Touya pregunta matandolo con la mirada

"Solo... callate y llama a tu hermana correcto?" Shaoran dice y le reponde la mirada

"Oh.. buenas noches.. Li Shaoran"

Shaoran ve al padre de Sakura, el hace reverencia y contesta "Buenas noches.. señor necesito hablar con Sakura Kinomoto" dice 

"Oh Touya.. ¿Porque no llamas a tu hermana" Fujitaka dice con su gran sonrisa

Touya da pelea de miradas a Shaoran "Bien.. Tienes 10 Minutos"

Shaoran le contesta con la mirada y asiente

"SAKURA!"

Sakura bosteza un poco "hai! hai!" ella abre la puerta y ve a un enojado Touya "mou! Onichan! no puedes ver que estaba dormida en estos momentos?!?!" ella le dice enojada

"Entonces le dire al mocoso que estas durmiendo" Touya dice sonriendo

"¿El mocoso?" Kero dice enojado 

"Si.. el Gaki chino esta en la sala para ver-"

Sakura toma su bata y corre hacia las escaleras

Touya y Kero se quedaron estaticos de la velocidad con que se fue

"Li-kun.. ¿Que haces aqui?" Sakura pregunta amarrando el lazo de su bata

Shaoran la mira y sacude su cabeza "Uh.. necesito hablar contigo..."

"¿O.K que pasa?" Sakura pregunta sentandose

Touya se sienta entre ellos.. (S.Aya: engel suelta esa bazuka... Engel: hasta que se quite Touya ¬¬**)

"Hoe..."

Shaoran lo mira asesinamente

Touya se la regresa, rayos chispas y fuego se vislumbran

"H-Hoee..."

"Asi.. que habla mocoso" Touya dice cruzando brazos

"¿Como puedes esperar que hable si estas AQUI?!!" Shaoran lo reta con la mirada

Sakura los mira con una gotita 

"Touya..ve atu cuarto.. " dice Fujitaka (Engel: SII!!!!.... S.Aya: ^^U sigamos)

"Pero-"

"Muevete" 

Touya rechina los dientes y mira hacia otro lado 

"H-Hoeee..."

despues de unos minutos...

Shaoran mira resignadamente "no puedo hablar asi..." el dice enojado

Sakura lo comprende "¿Que tal afuera?" ella pregunta nerviosamente

Shaoran asiente

Afuera...

"¿Mejor?" Sakura pregunta mientras ambos se sientan es la escaleras de afuera

Shaoran asiente

"¿Ahora dime que querias?" Sakura pregunta, su voz es muy fria

Syaoran la mira y estudia su cara... y por primera vez.. el encuentra por que todos los chicos se enamoran de ella.. por que todos se vuelven locos y en la escuela quieren llamar su atencion. Ella es definitivamente hermosa.. cabello sedoso.. ojos esmeraldas.. suaves mejillas.. lindos y suaves labios.. el se sonroja mirando sus labios y mira hacia otro lado...

"Li-kun?"

"er..hai?"

Sakura se talla y se abraza a si misma "si no vas a decir nada.. entonces mejor voy adentro, porque me estoy congelando" 

Shaoran sin decir palabra, la abraza.. haciendola sonrojar 

"¿Esto... es suficientemente calido?" Shaoran le pregunta

"H-Hai..." Sakura dice como farolito.. _= H-Hoeeee.. S-Shaoran.. esta abrazandome.. demo.. quizas este Shaoran no es el real Shaoran.. quizas.. si quizas.. =_

"Lo siento..."

"¿Hoe?"

Sakura siente como Shaoran la abraza mas fuerte y frota su mejilla en su cabeza

"Lo siento por tratarte como te he estado tratando..."

Sakura esta ahora si... como bombilla de emergencias"¿Sen-Sentirlo por que Li..Li-kun?" ella lo cuestiona 

Shaoran sonrie.. por primera vez.. "Llamame Shaoran.." el dice mirandola

Sakura queria abrazarlo pero para, Shaoran siente esto y le sonrie "Esta bien, no tienes que abrazarme" el dice con una voz profunda

__

= ¿Estoy soñando? = Sakura lo ve y le pregunta a Shaoran "¿Estoy soñando?" cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo mira al piso

Shaoran murmura "Eres muy linda ¿lo sabias?" el dice, _= y dios, yo... yo la amo... =_

Sakura lo empuja y se suelta, entonces mira a Shaoran triste "Li-kun.. digo S-Shaoran.. ¿Porque me haces esto?

Shaoran la ve profundamente "Por que ya no quiero mas estar triste.. La razon por la que soy muy frio hacia ti es porque... estaba muy confundido, tu eras mi rival y ¿por que no te podia herir jamas? ¿Porque siempre te protegia?.. tenia miedo de estos sentimientos Kinomoto.. tenia miedo de el rechazo y salir herido.. Por eso cerre mi Corazon y mente hacia todo el mundo.. por eso rechazaba todos los 'podemos ser amigos'.. por eso negaba todo de ti.. pero me he dado cuenta que estaba mal.. esa es la razon de mis sentimientos.. es algo horrible creer que yo no ame nada y nunca pueda sentir amor" 

Sakura mira a sus ojos ambarinos.. 

"perdoname... Kinomoto.." Shaoran dice sinceramente

Sakura sonrie y le acaricia el rostro "puedes decirme Sakura..." 

Shaoran se sonroja "Sakura.." el se empieza a acercar a el rostro de Sakura

Sakura esta confundida, viendo lo que hace, Shaoran la acerca tambien y entonces ella se da cuenta.. Shaoran va a besarla! Sakura se muerde los labios y despues los relaja cuando cierra los ojos para recibir el beso...

Shaoran presiona sus labios suavemente sobre los de Sakura, los siente suaves y dulces, un sentimiento calido siente que despierta en su interior. Sakura le responde lentamente.. gentilmente profundizan el beso.. Shaoran pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura... en cambio Sakura pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Shaoran y Sakura se desprenden lentamente.. Sakura da un suspiro... Shaoran apenas si separa su rostro y la mira "Sakura..."

Sakura abre los ojos, y se sonroja .. fue su primer beso y se alegra de que el se lo diera... 

(Engel+Saya: *-* KAWAII!!!)

Shaoran sonrie "Yo quiero que seamos... amigos..."

Sakura le sonrie "Siempre seras mi amigo.."

"¿Y amor?" Shaoran pregunta receloso..

Sakura lo mira "Huh?"

Shaoran toma las manos de Sakura y las besa "Te amo.."

Sakura se sonroja "H-Hoe..."

"¿Me amas?" Shaoran pregunta, temeroso de el rechazo pero tenia que hacerlo, finalmente le ha abierto su corazon

"¿me amas?" Shaoran pregunta con miedo

las lagrimas de Sakura a caer por sus mejillas

"S-Sakura.. ¿Que esta mal? ¿Hice algo estupido de nuevo?" el dice en panico

Sakura con una risita y limpiando sus lagrimas dice "Iie.. (no)" ella abraza fuertemente a Shaoran "Tambien te amo..."

Shaoran sonrie "Yo realmente te amo.. Sakura..chan" el dice 

Estonces se miran uno al otro, llenos de amor.. Shaoran se acerca a sus labios de nuevo y la besa otra vez.. Sakura oye como Shaoran suavemente toma aire y la sigue besando y la acerca mas a el.. Momentos despues, parecian que se habian vuelto uno, no se dejaban de besar... ella probo los labios de el, que sabian como tan maravillosamente como ella los habia imaginado.. apenas se separan y se abrazan ambos calida y amorosamente

Ahora.. su vida esta completa

y esta es la vida que el esperaba.. 

el sentimiento que buscaba ..

Solo Sakura podia llenar su vacio corazon...

Mientras en la 1ra dimension...

Sakura esta sentada en un arbol.. mirando la luna.. rezando por que su Syaoran este bien en los otros mundos.. hasta que alguien le cubre la boca y la desmaya...

regresando a la 3ra dimension 

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Shaoran y Sakura miran hacia a la voz.. y ven a Xiaolang, Syaoran, Jack y Eriol.. entonces ellos salen de su abrazo y corren hacia ellos.. ellos ven a Syaoran tirado en el jardin.. sudando frio

"¿Que pasa?" Shaoran pregunta

Syaoran apenas se recupera dice "Tuve una pesadilla" 

"Oh Si, tu te dormiste" Xiaolang le dice con una sonrisa de burla

Jack se acerca a Xiaolang 

"¿Que tipo de pesadilla?" Shaoran le pregunta

"sobre.. Sakura.."

Esta vez Xiaolang lo mira "¿QUE sobre ELLA?"

Syaoran sacude su cabeza y limpia su frente "Soñe que alguien secuestro a Sakura, ella estaba en un arbol.. mirando las estrellas y alguien la raptaba" 

"Fue solo un sueño" Jack said,

"No.. No.. se que no es un sueño.." Syaoran empieza a llorar

Jack le dice a Sakura "mejor confortalo"

"¿Porque ella?" Shaoran dice con celos en su voz

Jack mira a Syaoran "en tiempos como estos solo Sakura puede hacer sentir mejor a Syaoran"

Sakura toca su hombro. Syaoran la mira y la abraza.. Xiaolang tiene celos y Shaoran casi se mata a si mismo.. ambos se miran y comprenden 

"Esta bien.. Syaoran.. calmate.. Sakura esta bien.." Sakura dice abrazandolo y dandole suaves golpes en la espalda

"Ella fue.. raptada por alguien.." 

"¿Quien?"

"no se quien.."

Jack los mira "solo fue un sueño, si algo pasa en tu mundo... entonces Cerberus y Yue nos llamaran" y agrega "les di un aparato"

"En ese caso calmate Syaoran" Eriol dice

"quizas tienen razon, quizas solo fue un-"

Entonces todos oyen la alarma de un aparato, Jack lo toma y habla.. ellos dicen que Sakura esta perdida.. Syaoran siente panico y que se le baja la sangre a los pies.. 

Sakura esta perdida....

******************Continuara

engel: **^^** finalmente casi me vuelvo loca... que lindo cerdito con capa

s.aya: O.OU engel

engel: si saya

s.aya: cual cerdito dices... aqui no hay ninguno

engel: este **^^** (muestra una estampita de supercerdita, para los que no sepan una cerdita tipo superman)

s.aya: wahhhh (zaz al piso) @_@

engel: por cierto como esta Aya-kun

s.aya: oh muy bien ^^ 

(en un lugar un chico pelirojo cocina una comida)

Aya: como estaran los demas... ^_^ huele delicioso espero que le guste a saya... ahhh sin duda la vida aqui es mas relajante quizas no vuelva a Japon

(otro lugar de el mundo)

Omi: calmense veran que Aya encuentra la forma de escapar y volvera

Youji: mmmhhhhh engel en minifaldita ^_^

Ken: casanova ¬¬*

Youji: mira esta foto y opina

Ken: mmmhhhhh engel en minifaldita ^_^

Youji: hey esa es mi frase

Ken: que se siente ¬¬

Youji: casanova ¬¬**

Omi: Casanovas ¬¬****

ambos: que!!!!

Omi: queria ver que se siente ^^

los dos: ¬¬*****

Omi: vamos chicos Weiß kreuz no se ira abajo solo por que Aya falte

(regresando con las chicas)

s.aya: ohhh si muy bien, ya lo dome jejeje

engel: o.o siento como que algo pasara...

(entra manami-chan con la misma ropa que traen estas dos heroinas... alto autoras ^^ si eso)

manami-chan: ustedes dos!!!

ambas: si???

manami-chan: para que creen que son las notas de autor

engel: para contar el chisme de la escuela

manami-chan: no

s.aya: ^-^ para hacer la lista de el mercado

manami-chan: menos

engel: para escribirle a nuestras parejas

manami-chan: claro que no

s.aya: para traer a nuestros personajes favoritos de el genero masculino y fantasear con ellos

manami-chan: no!!... mmhhh bueno tal vez

engel: para salir con nuestras amigas comentando alguna tonteria ^_^

manami-chan: este si... ^^Upero no

ambas: para hacer un show comico con las autoras

manami-chan: quizas, pero no

Yamazaki: para evitar la invasion de los duendes extraterrestes con piel de dalmata y...

las tres: O0O wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s.aya: nos quieres matar!!!!!!

manami-chan: como apareces asi de pronto!!!!!! y no es por eso!!!!!

engel: yo lo mato!!!!!!!! (la sostienen mientras engel patalea y grita)

Tomoyo: esperen ahora les explicamos ^.**Q **(Tomoyo con camara en mano)

yamazaki: viajan en naves pequeñas que se ven y huelen como las pizzas y...

autoras: ¬¬***

Manami-chan: los extrañarian los fans

ambas: si v_vU

Eriol: y en la antiguo egipto quedaron jeroglificos de como fallo la primera invasion por que...

S+S: en serio!!!!!! *-*

Chiharu: como los callo +~_~

autoras: eso no es cierto y se callan!!!!!

chiharu: buena idea y buena opcion ^^U

Sakura: hoe, no es cierto???

Syaoran: ya lo suponia cuando comento de la lechuga mutante en la pizza

autoras: ^^UUU

manami-chan: bueno las notas de autor hablan sobre lo que sigue en el siguiente capitulo

engel: ¬¬* ya lo sabia

s.aya: yo tambien ¬¬*

manami: bueno yo solo digo, ^o^'' calmense

engel: por favor Chiharu da el avance

Chiharu: yo???

autoras: si!!! o quien mas se llama chiharu aqui!!!!!!!!!

Chiharu: bueno ^^U...¿Quien rapto a Sakura? y Syaoran conoce al Shaoran que no conoce a Sakura

Syaoran: por que es diferente escritura en mi nombre

engel: para diferenciar que no leen!!!!!! +~o~... #_# mi cabeza #@o@# ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! **+.+ RIP**

s.aya: hey engel... bueno (se sienta y escribe algo) @o@ ohhhhhhh!!!!!! Aya-kun no te dejare ir tan facilmente muajajajaja te tengo en mi poder jajajaja!!!!!! ^^ eres mio solo mio wajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

manami-chan: *-* que preciosos estan juntos las tres parejas S+S, T+E, C+Y, solo faltarian emparejamiento de los demas personajes...

Eriol: que significa

manami-chan: que no saben que son estas abreviaturas @o@!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! **+.+ RIP**

s.aya: ya mataron a mis compañeras de fanfiction.net... bueno significa: S+S = Sakura+Syaoran

S+S: que!!!!!!!!!!!! (a ambos le salen humos de las orejas)

s.aya: T+E= Tomoyo+Eriol...

Tomoyo: O///////O pero Eriol es novio Kaho en el manga

Eriol: O/////////////O aunque en el anime eso no se ve y por lo cual no pasa

s.aya: no me la recuerden, debio ser T+E ~.~+ ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! **+.+ RIP**

Chiharu: mataron a las autoras invitadas y la traductora

Yamazaki: eso deduce que la ultima pareja somos nosotros y lo de Eriol, CLAMP fue muy tonta y por eso en el anime no ponen su relacion, dando a enteder que ustedes son una posible pareja... 

Chiharu: eso que importa, tu y yo lo sabiamos... mira matamos a tres autoras de fanfiction.net O.O' ahhh nos acusaran de asesinato!!!!!

los seis: huyamos!!!!!!!

(las tres parejas salen dejando un rastro de polvo)

engel: +.+... +.o.... ^^... ^o^ ya se fueron!!!!!

manami-chan: que malas somos ^o^

s.aya: somos las mejores!!! ^o^

las tres: Sayonara y hasta la proxima otakus y lectores **^_^**


	3. ¿Quien es Sakura?

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a Clamp, ya quisiera que le perteneciera a alguna autora de fanfiction aunque no fuera yo v_v y asi entretenernos mas... bueno olvidanse de las depres y a divertirse

Agradeciendo los reviews:

Lore: *_* gracias por decir que hago un buen trabajo ^^ me pone tan feliz y muchas gracias por apoyarme con mis fics ^^

MGA_FGA: ^^ no te preocupes Meli y dile a Fabi que no cuente lo que le cuento en el chat ¬¬... ^^U una redundancia redundante ^^UU... gracias por aceptar participar en el fic interactivo ^^

Mer: don't worry que aunque me muera lo termino ^^... ¬¬ bueno en sentido figurado ya saben =P

Kari-chan: sip este es un S+S * 7... XD chiste local ^^

Tenshi-chan: sip aunque en este apenas llegan ahi ^^U XDDDD pero el siguiente estara de XXXDDDDDD

Manami-chan: *.* tienes razon ^^U con lo de Syaoran @_@!!!!!

Dany-chan: Gracias por el review y participar en el fanfic interactivo

Bra: ^^U gracias y va de nuez ^^, el Syaoran original que todas conocemos lo escribo "Syaoran", el Syaoran de la segunda dimension es "XiaoLang" y el Syaoran al de la dimension actual o que le andan arreglando la vida es "Shaoran" ^_^U, espero que esto te sirva de guia ¬¬... ^^ dios me canso de repetir X_x... =P XXDDD

Saya: esta se volvio loca ^-^U

Manami: -^^U eso ya lo habiamos aclarado

Engel: con amigas como ustedes quien necesita enemigas ¬.¬

Saya: que quieres dar a entender

Engel: nada jejeje

Saya: ah

Manami: no me la creo o#

Engel: es Aya-kun y Syaoran-kun

Ambas: ¿Donde? *_*

Engel: wahahahaha adios =P -Engel vuelve a salir corriendo-

Manami: ¬¬ no cambia -_-U

Saya: bueno tu y yo

Manami+Saya: A ver mas Syaoran @_@!!!!

Suki: ¬¬ no era eso (dice una gata celeste con alas de mariposa)

Nai: no me mires (dice una lagartija tipo dragon alada)

Senzi: ¬¬ es "comenzamos: (dice una cachorrita negra con alas de dragon)

ambas autoras: ¬.¬ jum... ^^ COMENZAMOS!!!!

mascotas: ¬_¬ que remedio... vamonos a jugar

"diálogos"

__

=pensamientos=

(interrupcion mia ^^)

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& cambio de lugar

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Jack los mira "solo fue un sueño, si algo pasa en tu mundo... entonces Cerberus y Yue nos llamaran" y agrega "les di un aparato"

"En ese caso calmate Syaoran" Eriol dice

"quizas tienen razon, quizas solo fue un-"

Entonces todos oyen la alarma de un aparato, Jack lo toma y habla.. ellos dicen que Sakura esta perdida.. Syaoran siente panico y que se le baja la sangre a los pies.. 

Sakura esta perdida....

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD

(siete mundos en un mundo)

3rd Card Captor Fanfic by ChetteTeng

(traducido por su servidora Hesperus engel hope)

Capitulo3: ¿Quien es Sakura?

"¡¿¡¿Que paso?!?!" Jack le grita a el aparato

"¡Ella solo despaarecio! estaba sentada en un arbol... y la escuche gritar" se oye la voz de Kero-chan

"¿Donde esta Touya y el Sr. Kinomoto?" Eriol dice tomando el aparato

"Ellos fuerona la estacion de pilicia para reportar la desparicion de Sakura"

Entonces escuchan a Yue "pero no creo que la policia pueda hacer algo, por que los que raptarona Sakura no eran gente ordinaria"

""Entonces quienes fueron?" Eriol dice calmandose y mirando a Syaoran debil

"No sabemos pero hay una carta negra aqui.." Yue dice

Xiaolang grita "¿Que rayos esperan? maldicion leanla!!"

Enonces se escucha un gruñido "Dilo de buena manera, mocoso"

"grrrrr...."

Eriol niega con la cabeza "Cerberus, ese no es Syaoran de ahi.. quien grito era otro Syaoran.. ademas quiero que leas la carta"

"bien"

Entonces ellos escuchan unos quejidos y carraspeos "¿Que es Cerberus?" Eriol pregunta

"Di-Dice que... Syaoran, dejaste a Sakura sola.. fuiste muy Baka (Estupido). Yo espero que encuentres otra Sakura en los otros mundos, Yo matare a tu amada y tomare sus PODERES. firma la ama de el mal"

Syaoran al escuchar solo grita... "¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Jack mira y sostiene a Syaoran "Calmate" 

"¡¿¡¿TU ESPERAS QUE ME CALME?!?!" Syaoran grita con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

"Si... porque-"

"¡VOY A CASA!" Syaoran dice levantandose junto a Sakura

Xiaolang toma su mano y se inclina "Lo siento... no podemos"

Syaoran mira a Xiaolang "¿Por-porque no podemos? ¿Porque?"

Jack gira y mira a Syaoran "No podemos regresar... no hasta que terminemos nuestra mision.. Las Dimensiones solo tienen un camino.. no podemos regresar... nos forzariamos a nosotros mismos y peleariamos contra las dimensiones en cien por ciento seguro que moririamos." el dice

Syaoran aprieta los dientes y saca su espada y mira peligrosamente a Shaoran "Tu... vas... a pagar"

Los ojos de Xiaolang se abren ampliamente"¡No! Syaoran! calmate!" 

"No te preocupes .. Tu sigues Xiaolang" Syaoran mira a Xiaolang "y matare a cada Syaoran.." 

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" Eriol dice tomando su llave_ = No lo hagas Syaoran = _(S+M: ;_; NO!!!)

"Tu estupido.. tu pagaras..." Syaoran camina hacia Shaoran "Malditos.. por su culpa... y de todos los..." (E: ya empezamos ^^U... S+E: Regresaste O_O)

Sakura mueve su cabeza y corre hacia su Shaoran y lo abraza mirando a Syaoran "No lo hagas Syaoran.. Te lo suplico" ella dice entre lagrimas

"S-Saku-Sakura-chan.." Syaoran se detiene.. 

"Por favor te lo suplico.. Syaoran.. este no eres tu.." Sakura dice llorando "Syaoran.. tu no eres un asesino..."

Syaoran pierde su fuerza y deja caer su espada.. "Perdoname.." el dice cayendo de rodilla y llorando (A: Buahhhhhh ;_;)

Sakura mira a Shaoran, Shaoran asienta y Sakura respira profundamente acercandose a Syaoran, entonces lo abraza fuertemente y trata de calmarlo...

Shaoran siente celos pero controla sus sentimientos.. el otro Syaoran necesita comfort y solo Sakura puede darle eso.. 

"Fiuu... eso estuvo cerca" Jack dice limpiandose la frente

"Si, de no ser por Sakura.." Xiaolang dice mirando "Syaoran nunca podria herir a Sakura... incluso si no es su Sakura"

Pocos minutos despues, Syaoran se duerme en los brazos de Sakura.. Sakura estab cantando un Lullaby o cancion de cuna, Shaoran les dice que se pueden quedar en su apartamento.

(Autoras: *_* AHHHHH)

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"¡¡¿EL QUE?!!"

"Hai.. el... el me beso.." Sakura se sonroja

"Sakura-chan.. lo siento pero eso es muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy dificil de creer" Tomoyo sonrie tristemente

"¿No.. esta vez es verdad! Shaoran y yo ahora estamos juntos" ella dice sonriendo

"Sakura-chan.. por favor.. deja de soñar despierta sobre el. hay muchos chicos aqui que mueren por ti.. por favor miralos! Ellos te quieren! Todos te sonrien para-" Tomoyo para cuando ve un chico aproximandose y sonriendo.. primero no lo reconocio pero era el, era "L-Li!"

Shaoran sonrie a Tomoyo "Ohayo Daidouji-san" el dice y hace reverencia

"Oh Mi.."

"Ohayo.. Sakura-chan" Shaoran dice sonriendo

Sakura se sonroja "O-Ohayo.. S-Shaoran-kun" 

Tomoyo los mira sorprendida

"Sakura-chan.. ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo en privado.. y eso significa no Tomoyo Daidouji y su Camera" Shaoran dice sonriendo a Tomoyo

"Huh?"

Sakura sonrie "Seguro.. No Tomoyo" (E: ^^U parece robot)

"¿Que? pero... ¡Sakura soy tu mejor amiga!" Tomoyo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos "Por favor!!! Dejame! dejame grabarte con Li!" (S: ^-^U XD)

Sakura sonrie y niega con la cabeza (M: S+S a la vista ^.Q)

"Oh bien" Tomoyo dice resignadamente (A: no creo que eso la detenga -_-u)

Shaoran toma a Sakura de su mano y ambos caminan hacia la puerta de salida, Todos los chicos miran a Syaoran pero a el no le importa... por que esta con Sakura. (A: *_*)

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"¿Por que estamos aqui?" Sakura pregunta enfrente de los Cerezos de la escuela

Shaoran abraza a Sakura, haciendola sonrojar "Quiero que hagamos nuestro votos..." el le susurra al oido

"H-Hoeeee"

"¿Puedes?" Shaoran pregunta mirandola

"¡Claro!" Sakura sonrie y toma las manos de Syaoran "Te prometo que yo te amre por siempre y para siempre.. Siempre estare a tu lado como amiga y amada" ella dice sonriendo

Shaoran dice juguetonamente "¿Solo amiga y amada?" 

Sakura se sonroja "Um.. ¡prometida tambien!"

"¿Solo prometida?"

Sakura lo mira confunfida y se pone mas roja "Bueno... incluso tu esposa"

Shaoran le dice profundamente "¿Incluso?"

Sakura rie y pone los brazos alrededor de su cuello "bueno Yo SERE ALGUN DIA TU ESPOSA"

Shaoran se rasca la cabeza "¿Algun dia?"

Sakura rie abiertamente "¡Esta bien SERE TU ESPOSA!" ella dice sonriendo y muy roja

Esta vez Shaoran sonrie "Eso esta mejor" el dice y la abraza fuertemente mientra besa su frente "Y yo... Syaoran Li.. Lider de el Clan Li, Prometo PROTEJERTE, CUIDARTE... Y AMARTE por el resto de mi vida.. como amigo, prometido y esposo.." y entonces se acerca a sus oidos y le dice algo muy bajito "y padre de tus hijos" 

Sakura legalmente era un faro carmesi

Shaoran le dice "Eres muy bonita cuando te sonrojas"

Sakura paso la barrera de el rojo

(las autoras empiezan a bajar de las nubes)

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

No muy lejos, Kero-chan (E: escondido logicamente ^^), Touya, Sr.Kinomoto, Yukito, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Meiling y el Sensei Terada los miraba.. por supuesto Tomoyo con su Camera (M: metiches ¬¬*)

"Kawaiii" Tomoyo dice sonriendo y capturando todo en video (S: Yo quiero *_* yo quiero)

"Si... jamas crei que Li-kun pudiera ser tan romantico" Rika dice con una risita

"Si ellos son perfectos" Meiling agrega

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Meiling-san correcto Touya" dice Yukito

"grr %#($)Y$@)%&!!*$* (malas palabras -.-u )" Touya solo sigue insultando por lo bajo

"eso e s un si de Touya" Yukito sonrie

"Ustedes sabian que el maldecir proviene-" 

"No empieces Yamazaki-kun"

"No dañes a mi ama.. mocoso" Kero cruza sus brazos (M: ¿o son patas?)

"Estoy muy alegre por Sakura-chan ahora que esta feliz" Sr. Kinomoto solo sonrie

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"Estoy feliz que la primera mision terminara" Jack sonrie

"Siii" Eriol dice mirando a Tomoyo

Shaoran y Sakura les sonrie, Shaoran esta abrazando a Sakura Sakura quien saca su llave "Asi que esto ¿es el adios?" les pregunta Shaoran

"Si" Eriol contesta 

"Buena suerte" Sakura dice sonriendo 

"y muchas gracias" Shaoran agrega

"No hay problema" Xiaolang dice sonriendo mientras los mira

Sakura se separa de Shaoran, y dice su encantamiento..."Llaves que posees el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, ante Sakura que acepto la mision contigo ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!"

Sakura saca the Through card.. "Through! haz un camino hacia la siguiente dimension! "

Un hoyo aparece frente a ellos y Jack les sonrie a la pareja "Vamonos!!!!" (E: ve mucho digimon ^^U)

"siempre genki (energetico) " Eriol dice

Sakura sonrie 

Syaoran le palmea la espalda a Shaoran "Cuidala por favor"

"Yo te lo prometo" Shaoran dice "Tu tambien cuidala"

Syaoran sonrie "Hai"

"¿hey? y de quien cuidara Xiaolang?" Jack pregunta (E: este se las vera en chino ¬¬)

"CALLATE" (S: calmate Engel)

"nah nah! bleh! No hay mas Sakuras!!!" Jack dice y corre entrando a la dimension (M: ¬¬* fanaticas a favor de matarlo)

"DIJE CALLATE!" Xiaolang grita siguiendolo (S: tu tambien Manami)

Eriol solo mira al cielo y mueve su cabeza resignadamente"Vamonos Syaoran"

Syaoran asienta 

Sakura y Shaoran sonrien y se abrazan mutuamente, mirando al hoy mientras desaparece

Shaoran mira a Sakura "Sakura.. no pienses que por ellos me enamore de ti y que pienses que te cuido por causa de ellos. Te amo.. Te amo desde hace mucho.. solo que-" 

Sakura pone un dedo en sus labio "Shaoran-kun, querido.. hablas demasiado"

Shaoran la mira interrogante"¿eh?"

Sakura sonrie "Si, hablas mucho"

Syaoran sonrie "¿en serio?" ntonces ella asiente "Bien no mas hablar.. " el dice y ltoma su barbilla "solo besar" y entonces la besa de manera tierna y apasionada...

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Mientras en otra dimension...

"Deja de leer ese libro tienes un trabajo que hacer" 

"Por favor Darcy..dejame sola"

"No Sakura.. ademas tengo una sorpresa para ti " 

Sakura mira a Darcy y esta solo le retorna una sonrisa, ella era una de las chicas immortales de la tierra.. habia pasado casi un año desde que Darcy la encontrara en el parque... Darcy sabia que Sakura aun estaba viva cuando Syaoran la enterro, o quizas esta fuera su nueva forma de vivir... (M: ¿O_O?)

"Sakura conoce a Sakura"

Sakura mira y carraspea..

"ella es Sakura.. um, la encontre en una boca de acceso en la calle.. ella murio pero despues de darle un poco de mi fuerza encontre que es una inmortal como nosotras" Darcy dice y entonces le murmura al oido a Sakura "Necesito que le tengas un ojo encima"

Sakura asienta he invita a la otra Sakura a tomar asiento

Darcy miro a las dos, ellas eran definitivamente una, mismo cuerpo, misma altura, cabello y ojos _= ¿me pregunto si todas las Sakura son immortales?_ = la unica diferencia que su compañera lucia un traje de seda rosa y la otra su uniforme escolar con sangre encima... "Estare en mi cuarto... si necesitan ayuda llamenme" Darcy dice, entonces sonrie y sale de esa habitacion

Sakura mira a la otra Sakura triste y sonrie "¿Como moriste?" era directo pero ella necesitaba saber para poder ayudar a su otro yo

"Yo... mori en un accidente" 

"¿en una mision de las cartas Clow?"

Sakura asiente "Syaoran y yo peleabamos contra una clow card.. el accidentalmente me empujo para protegerme.. pero yo di un traspie y entonces... cai... y mori.."

"Ya.. veo.."

"¿Que sobre ti?"

"fui muerta por un monstruo, un mounstruo Clow... Shaoran llego muy tarde para salvarme... para salvarnos.. pero no lo culpo, toda su familia y la mia esta muerta... Shaoran esta vivo por que le he dicho que no se de por vencido"

"Quiero ver mi Syaoran.."

Sakura sonrie tristemente "Yo.. Tambien... Demo (pero) Darcy no me deja"

"Syaoran es tan solitario.."

Sakura asiente.. su Syaoran esta solo...

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"Oh Dios.."

"Aqui vamos de nuevo..."

"por que nunca nos podemos saltar esta paaaaarttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Shaoran bosteza y ajusta sus lentes "Veamos.. " el toma un respiro y cierra sus ojos _= Tu puedes Shaoran.. tu memorizaste todo anoche = _el vuelve a respirar y abre los ojos "El Kilowatt por hora es la unidad sobre gasto de energia electrica y el trabajo. el monto es calculado simplemente como el producto de..." el mira una luz "¿Que rayos?" (M+S: alguien que nos explique eso ;_;)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Syaoran ajusto sus lentes de nuevo y vio 4 chicos aparecer enfrente de el, viniendo de la luz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos "Wow"

(A: O_O!!)

"¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE QUEDO ABAJO DE USTEDES?! QUITENSE DE ENCIMA BOLA DE IDIOTAS!" Xiaolang grita

Eriol, Syaoran y Jack se levanta y miran al pobre de Xiaolang.. 

"Ouch mi espalda duele..."

"no es tu dia Xiaolang"

"Perdonenme"

Syaoran y Xiaolang miran a la voz y sus ojos se abre tambien como platos 

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Syaoran grita

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Xiaolang grita tambien

El otro Shaoran los mira confundido y se les une en un grito... "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"¿¡¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?!?!" grita Shaoran, ajustando sus lentes

"¿POR QUE USAS LENTES?" pregunta Xiaolang

"¿POR QUE VISTES ESO?" pregunta Syaoran, 

Eriol y Jack sacuden sus cabezas y las juntan mirando la escena

"¡¿QUE?!"

__

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"si... estamos aqui por una mision.. Shaoran" Jack dice

"pero... bueno actualmente mission es un grupo de gente enviada por el gobierno, iglesia etc y el gobierno son quienes ponen las leyes y leyes son las decisiones de el gobierno impuestas" Shaoran dice con una sonrisa abierta (E: si algun lector entendio necesito que me explique ;_; soy una papa frita)

"Oh mi dios.. un Shaoran nerd" Xiaolang dice con un escalofrio

"¿Oh? Nerd? bueno veamos... lo se ya lo memorize - es una expresion usada para-"

"Basta Shaoran" Eriol dice harto

"¿Asi que por que estan aqui otra vez?" Shaoran les pregunta dejando el libro

"Por una mision" Syaoran dice,

"oh si Mision, saben que mision es..."

Jack, Syaoran, Xiaolang y Eriol casi se desmayan

(A: nosotras tambien T-T)

Horas despues...

"dejenme ver si voy bien y no me refiero a ying-yang.. ustedes me quieren emparejar con Sakura, no el arbol una chica, de cabello sedoso pero no negro, bellos en de vez de lindos ojos esmeraldas sin referirse a la joya, sino a sus ojos verdes y algunas veces llamada... una linda sonrisa ah y tierna pero no como un cachorro"

Eriol deja caer su cabeza de nuevo (E: te entiendo)

Xiaolang mira

Syaoran esta al borde de el shock y esta furioso entonces se acerca a Xiaolang y le dice "Pense que seria una persona de corazon de hielo!!!"

"Mala informacion.. muy mala.. sin embargo, no lideareamo con otro Shaoran tan terco" le responde

"Si" Eriol le sonrie con una gota en la cabeza"Queremos emparejarte con Sakura Kinomoto"

"Eso es facil y nada dificil" Shaoran dice sonriendo

Xiaolang y Syaoran lo miran esperanzados "¿Cierto?"

"Si.. solo hay un pequeño diminuto y nada gran problema" Shaoran dice tallando su cabeza

"¿Y cual es?"

"¿Quien es Sakura?"

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Engel: @_@... +_+

Saya: ~o~ mi cabeza

Manami: creo que esto estuvo peor que mi examen

Autoras: somos unas papas fritas ;_; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Engel: ;_; snif snif no entendi esas teorias T-T

Saya: ^^U aunque seria de ayuda ese Syaoran en un examen

Manami: yo me revolvi con tanta Sakura

Engel: bueno que tal si en el proximo chap a Sakura de el mundo dos la llamamos Ying Fa y a la Sakura accidentada uhhhhh Cerezo ^^

Manami: conque no lleguemos a Showron y Cherry estoy bien

Saya: ^^ yo igual

Engel: por cierto, ITSUKI, NAIRSEN, SCHATTEN-ZIEL!!!!!!

Schatten: aqui esta ^^

Itsuki: no lo notaran la autora original ^^U

Nairsen: tomen (cae Jack enfrente)

Jack: yo que hago

Manami: ¬¬ Saya pon ese pedazo

"¿hey? y de quien cuidara Xiaolang?" Jack pregunta

"CALLATE" 

"nah nah! bleh! No hay mas Sakuras!!!" Jack dice y corre entrando a la dimension

"DIJE CALLATE!" Xiaolang grita siguiendolo

Engel: que dices ¬_¬***

E+M: A EL!!!!!!!!

Jack: WAHHHHHH yo me voy!!!!!!!

(Jack sale corriendo y atras Manami y Engel con armas punzocortantes)

Saya: ^^ este ¿^.^? ya se 

(Saya sale de la vista y sale empujando a Clow Reed)

Clow: disculpa jovencita que haces ^^U

Saya: diga el avance mientras trato que que no maten el personaje prestado de Chette Teng ^^U nos vemos

Clow: bueno que digo

Schatten: diga esto

Clow: lo traduzco

Itsuki: es fanfiction en español y pregunta ¬¬

Nairsen: ¬¬* no entiendo como le gusta a Saya

Clow: o.k. "El Syaoran que no conoce su Sakura la conocera y mas sobre que sucede con las otras tres Sakuras, la raptada y las dos inmortales (^)_(^)

guardianas: gracias ¬_¬

Clow: Si jejeje ^^U por eso nunca me gustaron las guardianas mujeres

Itsuki: por esto y un par de cosas

Clow: O_oU

Schatten: deja de ser tan inoportuna

Nairsen: v_v no cambian

Saya: ya regresamos ^-^

Engel: vieran como lo dejamos ^_^

Manami: ^.^ uhhhh a ver cuanto tarda en reponerse

(en otro lado, Chette Teng escribe un capitulo de su nuevo fic y sale Jack)

Chette: Oh my goddess what happening to you

Jack: I Can't remember +_+

(volviendo)

las tres: ^o^ WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Clow: yo mejor me voy (^)_(^)UU

Guardianas: es lo mejor v_vU... u¬¬


	4. Hacia Japón

__

"CCS no nos pertenece"

RE-Reviews

Tenshi-chan: mejor estara lo que sigue ^_^

Goten y Mei-chan: ^^U como que te dio risa ^_^

Fyne-chan: ^____^ oye me caíste bien XD si puedes contáctame el el msn un día ^___^

Dark: disculpa pero entre tantos fics ^^U ni tiempo tengo ^_^

Natsumi: T_T das mello

(aparece Saya con un cartel)

"visiten nuestra comunidad de autores y fans de los fanfics, Anime Dreamers of FFNET en la bio de engel la encuentran las autoras estas cordialmente invitadas"

Engel: no hagas publicidad en mi fic ^^U

Manami: visiten a las afiliadas ^-~

Engel: tu igual ¬¬U

Saya: =) empieza o...

Manami: muahahahaha (con un rifle apuntadome)

Engel: empezamos ^^U

"diálogos"

__

=pensamientos=

(interrupción mía ¬¬)

__

__________ cambio de lugar

- Historia original y los personajes originales de Sakura Card Captor pertenece Clamp

- Historia de este Fanfic y otros nuevos personajes a Chette Teng

- Doblaje por Hesperus Engel Hope (osea mua ^-^)

****

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD

3rd Card Captor Fanfic by ChetteTeng

Chapter 4: Hacia Japon

__

"Si" Eriol le sonríe con una gota en la cabeza "Queremos emparejarte con Sakura Kinomoto"

"Eso es fácil y nada difícil" Shaoran dice sonriendo

Xiaolang y Syaoran lo miran esperanzados "¿Cierto?"

"Si.. solo hay un pequeño diminuto y nada gran problema" Shaoran dice tallando su cabeza

"¿Y cual es?"

"¿Quién es Sakura?"

______________________________________

"¡YO LO VOY A MATAR!" Xiaolang gritaba, sosteniendo su espada y mirando peligrosamente a el otro Shaoran

"er.. ¡¿¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!?!" preguntaba Shaoran temblando

"Xiaolang ¡CALMATE!" Syaoran decía empujando a Xiaolang lejos de Shaoran

Eriol sacudió su cabeza resignándose "¿Se quieren sentar? Xiaolang! no estas ayudando!" Eriol le gritaba por primera vez

Xiaolang miraba asesinamente a Shaoran (el nerd) y después a Syaoran, quien lo controlaba "déjame ir" decía fríamente.

Jack miraba a Shaoran "Perdónanos ha sido un largo viaje" 

"Oh ¿Viaje? Viaje es.."

Jack dejaba caer su cabeza y levantaba las manos al aire "Solo cállate por un segundo" 

Shaoran asentía y lo miraba

"Veras... debemos ponerte a ti y Sakura juntos" Jack le dijo

"Si tu me dijiste... que debes ponerme junto a una chica llamada Sakura? o sabia que los arboles Sakura se llaman también arboles de cerezo o Cherry Blossoms y"

Los minutos pasaron..

Jack sonreía mirando al otro Shaoran con cinta sobre toda su boca

"Una EXCELENTE Idea Xiaolang" Eriol decía con una gototota sobre la cabeza

"SII y maldición se siente tan bien!!!!" Xiaolang sonreía mirando a Shaoran

"Mmmmph.. Mmmph" Shaoran trataba de liberarse

"Bueno" Syaoran sonreía enfrente de Shaoran "Escucha cuidadosamente necesitamos ponerte junto a una chica llamada Sakura por que ambos estan destinados a estar juntos... ¿Entiendes mi punto?" 

Shaoran asiente

"Okay, ahora dime... ¿Donde esta la chica?" Syaoran pregunta

"MMMMphhhhhhh Mmmmmmmphhhhh"

"Huh? no entiendo" Syaoran se queda ¿_?

Eriol lo miro "Descendiente.. claro que no lo entiendes, jamas le entenderás con la boca llena de cinta adhesiva" 

"Oh.. si lo olvide..."

Syaoran desprende la cinta de su rostro "YAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

"Dime.. ¿Donde podemos encontrar a Sakura?" pregunta Syaoran

"¡Les dije! ¡NO LA CONOZCO!" Shaoran grita, 

"¿No conoces a Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La ama de las Cards?" Eriol preguntaba

"Oh.. ¿Cards? Ah si... ¡Recuerdo! se supone que debía tomar las cards de ella por que según soy el verdadero dueño de ellas.. pero me negué a pelear.. porque no me gusta pelear"

"¿No te gusta pelear?" Xiaolang pregunta sorprendido 

"No.. no me gusta pelear" Shaoran le contesta 

"Así que... estamos aquí.. En China.. Extraño.. yo no reconozco este lugar" Syaoran agrega

"TU VAS A IR A JAPON AHORA O LO LAMENTARAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA" XiaoLang lo amenaza con mirada asesina

"Um.. ¿Te lavaste lo dientes?" Shaoran dice ajustando sus lentes

Xiaolang se retira "¿Por que?"

"Apestas" Shaoran tomaba sus libros y los acomodaba... 

"DÉJENME IR!!!!! YO LO MATO!!!"

"Solo cállate Xiaolang" Syaoran dijo y miro "Eriol, ¿Tienes otro plan?"

"El único camino para convencer a Shaoran, es decirle una y otra vez hasta que se canse de nosotros" El dice cruzando sus brazos

"¿Piensas que eso es una buena idea?" dice Xiaolang

"Si, Trabaja todo el tiempo que lo uso en ustedes dos" Eriol dice con malicia

"POR QUE TU!"

________________________________________

"Estoy en casa"

Shaoran entra a la Mansion Li, era saludado por guardias en su camino a su habitación, El no sabia que su madre hablaba con un jefe de el concilio 

"Yelan.. Creo que necesitamos dejar de forzar a Xiaolang para convertirse en el líder de el Clan Li, el chico no lo desea y Meiling lo odia... Todo lo que hace es leer y estudiar sus libros... el nunca será un buen líder de el clan" 

"Aun pienso que mi hijo es capaz de la posición... pero veras... necesito que me des un poco mas de tiempo"

"Es tu decisión, lo mío solo fue sugerencia" 

Yelan penso, como podia probar que su hijo es el perfecto líder de el clan Li.

________________________________________

"Esta bien ¿pero como entraremos ahí, sin que nos captures?" pregunto Syaoran, sabiendo que la Mansion Li esta llena de seguridad y guardias por todas partes

"Yo se un camino... síganme" Xiaolang dice

"¿¡¿¡Tu esperas que suba esa pared?!?!" Jack le grita

"Es fácil Jack, yo iré primero y ustedes me siguen ¿OK?" ellos asienten a lo que dice Xiaolang

Cuando Xiaolang esta adentro de el jardín Li, el sonríe "Okay todos, el camino esta libre y... ¡ah!"

Meiling lo mira extrañamente "¿Por que estas aqui Xiaolang? y ¿por que viste de negro y no las verdes tradicionales?" 

"M-Meiling!" el grita "¿QUE HACES AQUI?!" el agrega gritando para advertir a los demás

"¡Estas loco! yo vivo aquí! Contigo" Meiling dice desconfiadamente "¡además por que saltaste la pared? ¿Estas cambiando tu imagen ahora?" se cruza de brazos

"er No, no es eso es que-"

"vamos tia Yelan te anda buscando" Meiling dice jalandolo del brazo

"¡hey espera ouch no me empujes!"

Eriol piensa, el saca su llave "Llave que posees el poder de la oscuridad , muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Eriol quien te comanda, LIBERATE" Eriol tiene su báculo y saca una card negra sonriendo 

"Eso debiste hacer al principio Eriol" Syaoran dice con una pequeña sonrisa recriminándolo

"Nah.. es el fallo de Xiaolang, ademas... ¿No crees mejor estar sin el unos momentos?" dice sonriendo

"maldición, tienes razón" Jack dice resignado

Syaoran sonríe "Vamos"

"Teletransportacion.. Teletransportanos al cuarto de Shaoran" 

_____________________________________

"¡ESPERA NO EMPUJES!"

Yelan levanta su ceja cuando ve a Xiaolang gritándole a Meiling "Shaoran, ¿Que pasa aqui y por que vistes de negro?"

"Um.. veras.." Xiaolang dice sin saber que decir

"Por primera vez... ¿ninguna idea viene a tu pegajoso cerebro primo?" pregunta Meiling

"¿huh?"

Meiling sacude su cabeza "Es extraño tia... no me quiero casar con un chico como el"

"¿Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ME CASARA CONTIGO ADEMAS? ¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON UNA CHICA COMO TU!" Xiaolang grita 

Meiling casi se atraganta, por primera vez escucha que el diga algo como eso, la otra vez el había dicho 'lo que sea, pero recuerda que debemos obedecer al clan.. etc..' pero ahora, ella escucho que no quiere casarse con ella?

"¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!" Yelan grita, no puede creer que su hijo haya gritado, era la primera vez que le gritaba a Meiling y decía que no que quería casarse con ella... 

(Engel: ya créanselo =P el pequeño lobo solo pertenece a Cerezo XD.... S+M: si ^O^)

Xiaolang cruzo sus brazos "No me quiero casar con ella" 

"El se esta poniendo raro... incluso trepo una barda"

"No quiero casarme con una chica como Meiling, es creída, pegajosa, solo piensa en si misma y muy importante es demasiado complicada"

*PUNCH*

Yelan carraspeo, Xiaolang cayo y miro al chico frente a el, el limpia algo de sangre de su cara

(Manami: quien fue, yo lo mato...)

"¡¡RETIRA ESO SHAORAN!! No lastimes a MEILING o a alguien mas o te arrepentirás"

"¿Y quien eres tu?" Xiaolang pregunta parpadeando

"Geez.. no juegues Shaoran... me conoces... y si lastimas a Meiling de nuevo, te mato" 

Yelan y Meiling se sorprender al ver a Xiaolang reír malignamente "¿Tu? ¿Me mataras?" 

(Saya: pasen las palomitas o.o)

El chico se pone en pose de pelea y saca su espada "Haré cualquier cosa para protegerla"

"Esta bien... peleemos" Xiaolang dice y saca su espada

Meiling no lo puede creer, Xiaolang va a pelear "No ¡Chang! Xiaolang ¡Para!"

Yelan sonrie "Déjalos Meiling, quiero ver si Shaoran puede derrotar a Chang"

"Pero-"

"Solo dejalos-"

_____________________________________

"¡TE LO DIJE!"

"Shaoran por favor... debes ir a Japón a conocerla" Jack suplica

"Pero no puedo dejarlos..." Shaoran dice mirándolos

"¿Quienes? ¿Tu familia?" Eriol pregunta

"no.."

"¿Meiling?" Jack pregunta, Syaoran lo mira con odio

"No.."

"¿Tus amigos?" Syaoran dice

"No..."

"¿Que no puedes dejar?" Eriol dice

"Mis Libros"

Eriol, Jack y Syaoran caen en sus asientos

(-Engel, Saya y Manami se caen de frente- S+E+M: T_T+)

"gee..."

"Libros.."

"Ellos son preciados para mi" Shaoran los abraza

"¿Los puedes traer contigo sabes?" Syaoran lo mira

"oh si... lo olvide... saben que algunas veces la gente olvida... la causa de esto es-"

"Aqui vamos de nuevo..."

_____________________________________

Meiling se sonroja, mira a Xiaolang correr y sonreirle maliciosamente a Chang "No eres malo"dice

Chang sonrie "Tu tampoco"

Xiaolang lo mira sonriendo "Si pero tenemos que terminar esto..." 

"Si, Tenemos"

Xiaolang brinca hacia a Chang, Chang usa su espada a modo de defensa "Tu fin Chang"

Chang parpadea y sus ojos se abren al oír unos encantamientos de magia"Dios de el viento ven"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Xiaolang brinca y le sonríe, Chang esta respirando dificultosamente en el piso

"Tu-Tu... ¿sabes magia?" Xiaolang asienta sonriendo

"Pero... ¿Como puede ser?" Yelan pregunta acercándose y una Meiling sonrojada la sigue

"Eres grandioso Shaoran" Meiling dice sonrojada

"Shaoran... ¿Como puede ser?" Yelan pregunta de nuevo

"Por que... no soy su hijo" Xiaolang dice sonriendo

"¿Que?"

______________________________________

"¡Bien... bien... bien...! ¡¡Solo déjenme solo!!" Shaoran dice metiendo su cabeza abajo de unas almohadas

"¿Ves? Te dije que funciona todo el tiempo" Eriol dice sonriendo ligeramente

"Cállate" Syaoran lo mira asesinamente

"Ten cuidado descendiente..."

"Hmphs"

_____________________________________

"Eso no puede ser... prueba que no eres mi hijo" Yelan dice cruzando sus brazos

"Claro.. su hijo.. de seguro esta probablemente en su cuarto... con otras dos compañías" Xiolang dice friamente

"Wei" Yelan lo mira "Trae a tu maestro a este cuarto"

Cuando regreso Wei (Saya: ^^U)

"Madam.. no vi al amo Shaoran en su cuarto" Wei dice mirando a Xiaolang

"¿Ves? es por que estas aqui" Yelan sonríe a Xiaolang

"¡NO! Tu hijo esta en el cuarto lo juro!" Xiaolang levanta la voz 

"¡DAME ESE LIBRO SHAORAN!"

Ellos voltean y miran a Fanren jalando un libro lejos de Shaoran que el también jala

"¡¡¡DEJAME IR!!! lo necesito!!!" 

"¡¡¡POR QUE RAYOS AHORA TE INTERESA LA MAGIA Y NO LO DEJARE IR!!!"

"¡Fanren! ¡Shaoran!" Ellos paran y miran a su madre "¿Que pasa aquí?"

"Shaoran trata de quitarme el libro de magia mama, pero no se por que esta tan interesado en el!"

"¡Hey al menos te lo pedí!"

"dah, ¡si no te veo te lo llevarías sin que yo supiera!"

"Solo cállate y deja llevármelo" 

"¿Asi... que te convencieron de ir a Japón?"

Ellos voltean a mirar a Xiaolang y después a Syaoran quien jala el libro

"¡no tengo opción! El chico de lentes me digo que me convirtiera en un insecto por el resto de mi vida si no voy a Japón" Shaoran dice y jala el libro "Vamos hermana... ¡Déjame llevarlo!"

"Oh mi dios... dos... Xiaolang.."

"hágalo tres"

Ellos miran y casi se desmayan al ver a Syaoran y entrando con dos personas a la sala

"Oh mi..."

"¿Como llegaron aquí tan fácil?" pregunta Xiaolang

"Magia de Eriol" Jack sonríe

"¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!"

Despues de unas Horas...

Todos están sentados en un gran sofá de la sala, los dos Syaoran explican su misión y ahora Yelan decidirá si Shaoran ira a Japón o no

"¿Pero no tenemos otra opción verdad?" pregunta Yelan

"Si... su hijo debe conocer 'la chica de sus sueños'" Syaoran dice con una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna llena de amor al acentuar

(Chicas: *¬* Syaoran ahhhhhhhhhhh... _o_)

Meiling suspira, no podía creer que Syaoran pudiera ser tan guapo y asombroso... y cuando lo encuentra atractivo encuentra que pertenece a otra...

"Oh ¿Pero como Shaoran lo hará? no sabe como cortejar a una chica" Yelan dice "¿Y dices que la maestra de las Cards? ademas Meiling es su prometida" 

Meiling asiente feliz 

"Y si te digo... que soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed y te pregunto que pongas tu hijo y mi media hija juntos" Eriol dice sosteniendo su báculo

"¿Tu eres Clow reed?"

Eriol sonrie "Si..."

Yelan mira a Meiling "Lo siento Meiling, Shaoran debe ir a Japón y conocer a la maestra de las cartas" 

____________________________________________

"Nervioso?"

Syaoran se mira a si mismo "Si algo asi y un poco-"

"Para solo necesito las palabras si o no" Syaoran dice sentandose junto a el

"Si" El dice empacando sus cosas a Japon ya que parte mañana, el mete todos sus libros y algunas ropas en su bolsa "Esta es la primera vez que cortejare una chica, estoy nervioso" 

"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien" Syaoran dice palmeando su hombro "Te ayudaremos"

"Gracias... Thank you.. Arigato.. Shie Shie.. Salamat.. Bo-"

"Un gracias esta bien" Syaoran dice "y debes controlar tu boca" agrega finalemente

"¡Ten cuidado Shaoran!"

Shaoran abraza a su madre "No te preocupes mama lo hare" 

"Por favor cuídenlo por mi" Yelan mira a los dos Syaoran restantes

"No se preocupe" Xiaolang dice fríamente

"Hai Hai.. lo haremos... no se preocupe" Syaoran sonrie de nuevo

Mientras...

"Vamos dame tus poderes.. ¡DAME TUS PODERES!" 

"¡NUNCA!"

La chica golpea el rostro de Sakura "No puedes controlar tus poderes pro siempre!" 

Sakura esta mal... su blusa esta llena de polvo y su pelo muy despeinado... ella trata de controlarse y no dejar sus poderes mostrarse o se no ella perderá sus poderes...

"¡¡¡Yo.. Yo nunca te dare mis poderes!!!" Sakura respira dificultosamente

La Ama del mal sonríe malignamente "Contrólate cuanto puedas... Maestra de las Cards... Pero no será por mucho tiempo, tus poderes serán míos y seré la hechicera mas poderosa en el mundo!!! hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Sakura deja caer su cabeza _= S-Syaoran.. H-Hayaku.. (apurate) O-Onegai.. =_

En otro mundos...

"Ya veo... entonces si no puedes ver tu Shaoran... no puedo ver el mio.." Sakura la mira

"No.. trato de convencer a Darcy, se que ella nos dejara ir un dia..." Sakura sonrie a su otra yo

"Espero que estes en lo correcto por que no quiero ver a mi Shaoran asi..."

"Y si Darcy no nos deja encontrare un modo de verlo..."

"¡Sakura! es tu turno de cocinar!" Darcy mira y sonrie a ambas "incluso si son inmortales... deben comer" 

"¿Por que somos inmortales?"

Darcy sonrie " quizas por que tienen poderes" ella corta los vegetales

"si tenemos poderes puedo ver a Shaoran" dice Sakura sonriendo

"Bueno... esta prohibido o perderan sus poderes" dice Darcy

Sakura mira a su otra yo triste

"Yo quisiera... realmente ayudar... pero no se como" Darcy dice mirándolas _= si solo pudiera... nah demo.. debo tratar... = _

____________________________________________

"Ohayo Mina-san (Todos)" Saluda Sakura entrando al salon

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo sonrie... ella esta alegre de que Sakura ya es feliz... el ultimo mes fue terrible cuando yukito la rechazo cuando le confeso su amor... Sakura estuvo triste... demasiado triste

"Ok todo mundo... tomen sus asientos, p[or que tenemos un nuevo alumno transferido" 

"¿Quién será esta vez? Eriol kun?" Tomoyo pregunta

"No se"

"Sr. Li... ¿podría pasar hacia el frente?" 

Sakura mira entrar a un chico, que mira el piso "Quiero que conozcan a Shaoran Li de China" 

Shaoran los mira y traga saliva "Uh.. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.. llámenme Li" dice nerviosamente

"esta bien.. tome su asiento señor Li.. Veamos.. el único disponible es el que esta detrás de la Srita. Sakura Kinomoto" el maestro dice

Shaoran escucha Sakura Kinomoto.. el mira a la bella chica, su cabello sedoso, sus ojos verdes.. _= ¿esta es la Sakura que debo conocer o//////o? =_ el se sonroja y mira elk piso de nuevo

"guau, el el muy lindo.. Sakura.. demo.. el es tímido" Tomoyo dice con una sonrisa

Sakura mira al chico y asienta "si es lindo"

Syaoran se sienta en su escritorio y mira la espalda de Sakura, pensando que será mas difícil de lo que pensaba... 

|^-^|^.^|*¬*|*.Q|^_^|6_9|¿_?|o.o|O_O|0~0|¬_¬|=P|^-^|^.^|*¬*|*.Q|^_^|6_9|¿_?|o.o|O_O|0~0|¬_¬|=P|^-^|^.^|*¬*|

Engel: ^_^ Sip lo hice de nuevo

Saya: dejaste esperandolas ¬¬U

Manami: casi desde enero ¬¬

Engel: ^^U bueno ya no me maten T_T no se repetira

Sesshoumaro: al cuarto de castigos

Nairsen: pues ve perrito

Sessho: ¬¬X

Aya: ^^U

Itsuki: es caperuza =)

Aya: ¬.¬X

Engel: bueno aprovecho y a mi amiga Ale-chan ^________^ gracias y no estes triste no hay nada que perdonar

Saya: ¿_? que?

Manami: oye no avisaste de tu nuevo msn

Engel: cierto ^_^ mi nueva direccion de msn es engel_nightstar, es hotmail okis ^-~ que si pongo la dire completa no se por que me altera el texto ^_^

Manami: los avances Takeshi-san =)

(Yamazaki sale con un panel enorme)

Yamazaki: pues en Tsubasa parasa que.... errr me equivoque ^^U

Todos: _-_

Yamazaki: ^_^ bueno como mi amigo podra conquistar a Sakura.. o.o ama de las cartas... sabian que hace mucho tiempo existia un gran mago que creo unas cartas muy poderosas

Engel: ^^U

Saya: ignoremoslo

Yamazaki: y las creo para jugar poker como su gran finalidad

Manami: ¬¬U por que no me sorprende

Todas:nos vemos en el siguiente chap ^_^

Yamazaki: Syaoran no sabe cortejar ?_?


	5. El Arte de Filtrear con Sakura

****

"SCC no me pertenece ^_______^"

Re-Reviews:

Dark: ^^U creo que deberas hacer fila, hay muchos que me quieren matar ^^UUUU... ademas la verdad perdi el archivo de el fic ^^U y en compensacion subo este rapido... ademas es que me faltan 3 para acabar mi fic inspiracion y 9 para mi fic Infinitum... ^^ asi que imagina todo el trabajo aparte tengo 4 fics de torneos, dos en stand by y 2 pendientes de escribir sus caps ^_^ aparte hare un cross multiautor original/fan asi que imagina todo el trabajo. nos vemos ^O^ y contactame cuando gustes ^-~

****

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by ChetteTeng  
(traducido por engel hope)  
**_Chapter 5: El Arte de Filtrear con Sakura_**

  
Cuando Shaoran escucho sonar la campana señalizando el receso... el se paro derecho y corrio hacia la salida.   
"El es R-A-R-O" Sakura dice mirando la puerta por la que salio shaoran corriendo  
"Si, pero el es... lindo, correcto Sakura?" Tomoyo dice con una risilla  
"Mou.. para por favor... no ahora... aun me estoy recobrando de mis sentimientos sobre el rechazo de Yukito" Sakura solamente dice

__________

  
Shaoran mira un arbol y camina sentandose bajo el, el se acomoda los lentes y abre su bolsa, saca un libro que tomo de Fuutie, el la portada decia 'Como cortejar a una chica'  
"veamos..."

__________

  
"¡Sakura-chan! mira ahi esta el nuevo alumno transferido" Tomoyo señala el arbol  


"si... y esta solo... leyendo algo y con lentes..." Sakura dice  


"¿Por que que no nos acercamos Sakura-chan?"  


"¿Huh?" Sakura mira a su amiga  


"Hohohohohohohoho... solo amistosamente digo"   


"Oh..."

Shaaoran sigue leyendo y se sonroja al mismo tiempo _= ¡No puedo hacer esto! Lucire estupido = _El se talla la cabeza furiosamente "¡Esto es mas dificil que estudiar!"  


"¿Que es mas dificil que estudiar?"  


Shaoran brinca arriba de el arbol cuando escucha la voz de ella.  


Sakura sonrie asombrada "Wow ¿Como hiciste eso?"  


Shaoran reacciona y se da cuenta que esta sentado en una rama de el arbol "Yo... no se" els e sonroja y mira estrellas brillar alrededor de el rostro de Sakura cuando sonrie "er..." mira hacia un lado  


"Ok bien... ahora baja de ahi... que me duele el cuello por hablarte hasta alla" ella dice aun sonriendo  


Shaoran traga saliva "er... hay un problema" el dice mirando hacia abajo  


"¿Cual es?"   


"oh problema... tambien llamado una dificultad, una pregunta o situacion..."  


"¿Que?"  


"Oh... ah..." Shaoran se detiene al recordar los que Syaoran le dijo _= necesitas controlar tu boca =_ el mira a Sakura "no se como bajar... yo es lo que quiero decir" se sonroja mas  


Sakura rie por lo bajo "Oh... jeje... ¿no sabes como bajar?" aun rie  


Shaoran piensa_ = grandioso... ahora pensara que soy un cobarde... =_  


Despues de unos segundos, Sakura y Shaoran estan sentado en la rama, el sonrojado, ella sonriendo "Neh, Li-kun.."   


"¿Si?"  


"Esta bien si pregunto... ¿Por que te transfirieron aqui?"  


"Oh... ah para conocer la chica de mis sueños" entonces Shaoran reacciona y cubre su boca  


"¿La chica de tus sueños?" Sakura dice mas desorientada que nunca "¿Tu tambien tienes esos sueños?"  


"¿Huh?"  


"Oh nada..."  


"Kino-"  


"Li"  


Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojan "di tu primero"   


"Ok... ¿Que es ese libro?"  


Shaoran se espanta y eesconde el libro en su espalda "uh... nada"  


"¿puedo verlo? vi la palabra cortejar"  


"er... nada esto es... educacional ah... libro uh.." Shaoran empieza a sudar frio  


"¿cambiando?"  


"hai... cambio... ¡no! um. ah... no es importante Sakura" Shaoran se da cuenta que la llamo por su nombre y se cubre la boca por pena  
Sakura sonrie y aprovecha para leer el titulo "¿Como cortejar a una chica?"   


Shaoran esta sonrojado"er... ¡no! solo ire este libro tirado por ahi y y-"   


"otra vez cambiando"  


"si cambiando y ¡NO!"  


"¿Puedo mirar?"  


"er no.. ¡¡No!!"   


Sakura le quita el libro y lo abre mirando su nombre y el nombre de el "uh.. ¿Por que mi nombre esta escrito aqui?"  


"um.. " Shaoran rasca su cabeza "bueno actualmente uh..." Shaoran traga saliva "Yo... no se por que tu nombre este escrito ahi" miente  


"¿Quien escribio esto?"  


"Um.. no se" Shaoran vuelve a sudar frio  


"Asi... que no es tuyo... me lo quedare" sonrie abiertamente  


__

= oh no.. no no no =  


"Esta bien?"  


"¡NO! ¡Lo necesito!" Shaoran grita temblando  


"¿Por que lo necesitas?" pregunta sonriendo, ama molestar al nuevo alumno  


"bueno..."  


"¿Por que?"  


"¡KINOMOTO! ¡lo necesito! ¡no hagas preguntas!" Shaoran le quita el libro y pierde el balance cayendo  


"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWOUCCCHHHHH"  


Shaoran se para y se talla la espalda "Ouch..."  


Sakura rie a carcajadas "jejejeje.. no hay mas problema Shaoran-kun.. ves es facil bajar" ella sonrie y el mira

__________

  


"¿Q-Que?"  


"Necesitamos ir a las otras dimensiones.. Mi Sakura esta en peligro pero por favor... da lo mejor para estar con ella, por que todos los Syaoran seran afectados si ustedes dos no-" Syaoran decia triste  


Shaoran sonrie "¡No te preocupes! lo hare... ya veras... ¡un dia sere el novio de Sakura Kinomoto!" Shaoran se sonroja  


"Amor a primera vista ¿huh?" Xiaolang pregunta sonriendo  


Shaoran asiente sonrojado   


"Raro... yo no me enamore a primera vista" Xiaolang le sonrie  


"Ella es linda, tierna... muy tierna"  


"Bueno quizas porque Shaoran no crecio como ustedes"Jack dice cruzando los brazos"el no vino a Japón a quitarle las cards"  


Los dos Syaoran asienten  


"Pero aun necesitamos el poder de Sakura" Eriol agrega   


"si..."  


"Bueno quizas podamos preguntarle..." Jack dice y mira a Shaoran  


"er.. esta bien... tratare" Shaoran dice y se rasca la cabeza pensando

__________  


  
Shaoran mira con desgana... ajusta sus lentes _= dios llegue temprano =_ el saca un libro y lo lee, Eriol se lo dio anoche... el recuerda todo...  


"¡¿QUE!? ¿tu leias un libro sobre cortejo?" Jack dice sonriendo  


"Si..."  


"Bueno no necesitas eso Shaoran.. tu necesitas esto" Eriol le da un libro  


"¿El arte de el filtreo?" Shaoran se queda con una gran interrogante  


"Si y es rapido tambien" Eriol sonrie  


Shaoran sonrio ante el recuerdo y empieza a leer"Leccion 1... primero: Repetir Contacto.. al menos tres separadas pistas verbales o no verbales deben ser dadas durante los primeros contactos... segundo: ella mirara alrededor ys e asegurara que estes filtrando con ella, si funciona al menops ella caminara hacia ti y te dara una sonrisa... ella se fijara en ti un poco mas. Tercero: tu podras expresar interes presentandote o comentando algo de su vestido o peinado... ahora ella sabra que estas abierto a una relacion" Shaoran sonrie y asienta  


Entonces mira entrar a Sakura con Tomoyo a la clase_ = Hora de entrar en accion = _el mira directo y penetrantemente a Sakura ignorando su sonrojo  
Sakura lo mira y sonrie  


__

= Funciona = Shaoran sonrie parpadea y mira a la ventana despues de pocos segundos  


Sakura se da cuenta de que la mira y sonrie de nuevo para volver a hablar con Tomoyo  


"Buenos dias estudiantes... por favor habran sus libros en la pagina 45" dice el maestro  


Shaoran mira de nuevo a Sakura (Engel: ^^U no adoran cuando hace eso =))  


Sakura siente la mirada de Shaoran, ella lo ve de nuevo y se sonroja para mirar ahacia enfrente de nuevo   


Shaoran sonrie_ = ¡Oh mi dios, No lo puedo creer funciona! =_  


"Li Shaoran.."  


__

= ahora durante el receso, me presentare mejor para conocerla bien = Shaoran dice sonriendo y mirando la espalda de Sakura  


"SHAORAN LI!!"  


Shaoran voltea para ver que la maestra esta junto a el, y lo mira asesinamente mientras golpea el piso con la punta de el pie "¿Que pasa Sensei?"  


"¿Que hay de maravilloso sobre la cabeza de Kinomoto? y ¿por que la sigue mirando?"  


Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojan  


"¡Digame!" (lo cacharon ^-^u)  


"¡El color de su cabello Sensei!" Shaoran dice fuerte temblando  


"Oh ya veo... el color... muy bien... puede usted por favor... ¡DEJAR DE SOÑAR DESPIERTO SOBRE EL COLOR DE PELO DE KINOMOTO EN MI SALON!"   


"H-Hai Sensei"  


Tomoyo da lo mejor para no reirse  


Mientras Afuera...  


4 chicos rien fuertemente mirando lo que pasa en el salon "TU... ¡Tu eres muy malo Eriol!" Jack dice limpiandose ;as lagrimas de la risa  


"Bueno shaoran necesitaba filtrear" Eriol dice entre sonrisas  


"¡Pero no como chica!" Xiaolang dice riendo fuerte  


"Digamos... que el filtrear de una mujer es mas fuerte y romantico que el de un hombre" Eriol sigue riendo con fuerza  


"¡Eres el mejor!" Syaoran dice aun sonriendo "y me alegro no ser yo quien tenga esa experiencia" agrega mientras Eriol sonrie maliciosamente  
Receso...  


Shaoran traga saliva y se acerca a Sakura "Hi.. Kinomoto-san"  


Sakura mo mira y se sonroja "er.. hi.. Li"  


"Subarashi!!! oh si, casi olvido la practica de el coro hoy... nos vemos Sakura-chan! Li-kun"  


"Tomoyo!" Sakura le dice gritando  


Sakura y Shaoran estan solos en el salon... Shaoran esta nervioso "Um.. ¿Tienes algun hermano o hermana? por que yo tengo hermanas.. 4 de hecho y son muy molestas"  


Sakura sonrie "Wow ¿4? solo tengo '1' Onichan y es horrible" Sakura sonrie  


"¿Y tu madre?" Shaoran pregunta "Mi madre esta en China"   


Sakura mira triste   


Shaoran la mira consternado "¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?"   


"Iie (no) mi..Mama murio.. cuando era niña" Sakura dice sonriendo tristemente  


"oh.. sou un estupido... lo siento"  


SILENCIO...  


"Esta bien ¿y tu papa?" Sakura pregunta "Mi padre es arqueologo" agrega,  


"Mi padre murio cuando era niño" Shaoran dijo triste  


"Oh.. es mi turno de disculparme"  


"no lo necesitas y por favor... sonrie" Shaoran dice sinceramente "no me gusta verte triste"  


Afuera..  


"¡Si! bien hecho" Xiaolang dice con una sonrisando  


"shh no puedo oirlos" Jack dice   


"Patetico Jack" Xiaolang agrega  


Jack lo mira asesinamente, Xiaolang le regresa la mirada  


Eriol solo los mira ^^U   


Adentro de nuevo...  


Sakura sonrie "Eres muy tierno Li-kun, me gusta hablar contigo"  


Shaoran se sonroja "bueno llamame Shaoran si gustas"  


Sakura sonrie "y tu llamame Sakura"   


Shaoran sonrie y tose _= cual era la LECCION NUMERO 2! ¡¡¡Maldicion!!! = _"uh.. Kino- um quiero decir, S-Sakura.. yo... yo... necesito ir al cuarto de descanso!" Shaoran dice corriendo a la salida  


"¿Que? ¡Espera Shaoran!" Sakura lo ve y agita su cabeza "El sin DUDA ES RARO"  


Afuera...  


"Geez! esta dependiendo de el libro!" Jack grita furioso  


"Baka Shaoran" Xiaolang agrega  


Eriol y Syaoran solo se resignan

__________

Shaoran para y respira, mira hacia los lados y entra leyendo el libro "Veamos leccion 2: tratad e llamar su atencion, dile uns ecreto y dile algo al oido... "  


Shaoran cierra el libro y sonrie "Esto es muy facil"   


"¿Facil? ¡TU PERVERTIDO!"  


Shaoran mira que esta en cuarto de descanso de las chicas "Oh Gomen Gomen! lo siento, yo solo-"  


"¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!"  


Shaoran sale apenas con vida y sus ojos se abren desmesurandamente al ver a Sakura enfrente de el, y sus rostro muy cerca  


Shaoran solo trata de respirar  


Sakura lo mira divertida y con cierto enojo "¿Que hacias en el salon de descanso de las chicas, Shaoran?"  
  
"Uh.." Shaoran se rasca el menton pensando "veran... yo... yo... " Shaoran entra en panico_ = geez Shaoran! eres el gran rey de las excusas en CHINA! di algo! alguna razon! hay miles de razones dile una! = _Shaoran mira el piso "uh, tu sabes soy nuevo... y no se donde esta elde chicos y -"  
  
"Pero Shaoran, el de los chicos es ese" apunta a la siguiente puerta  


Shaoran mira  


Sakura sacude su cabeza "bueno creo que fue accidental" Sakura sonrie  


Shaoran sonrie "um.. ¿puedo... hablar contigo Sakura?"  


Sakura lo mira confundida por un segundo y asiente  


Sakura y Shaoran van al jardin de la preparatoria Seiju... Sakura y Syaoran se sientan bajo un cerezo  


"S-Sakura-chan... ¿Puedes aguardar un secreto?" Shaoran pregunta mirandola  


Sakura asiente "¿Por que?"  


"Porque quiero decirte un secreto mio" Shaoran dice mirando el piso como la cosa mas fascinante  


"¿y por que decirmelo a mi?"  


"Por que CONFIO en ti... y necesito dejar salir esto fuera"   


Sakura se sonroja "Claro"  


Minutos despues...  


"Tu... tu sabes sobre magia y ¿Las cards?"  


Shaoran asiente "y se que tu eres su ama" Shaoran la mira  


"¿Y se supone que tu serias mi rival en la captura de las cards y te las llevarias lejos de mi?"   


"si... pero yo no quiero ser tu rival... yo quiero ser tu amigo..." Shaoran dice sonrojado  


Sakura le sonrie "Hai.. siempre seremos amigos..."  
  
Mientras en la primera dimension...

"¿Donde esta mi hija?..." Fujitaka pregunta tallandose el pelo furiosamente  


"Es mocono no esta en su casa tampoco" Touya aprieta los dientes al hablar "es su culpa"  


Yukito le dice a Touya "No.. yo se que no es el fallo de Syaoran... Syaoran no esta en su casa por que esta tambien buscandola" dice mintiendo  


"¿Como sabes que ella no esta con el MOCOSO" Touya mira asesinamente a Yukito por primera vez  


"Solo lo se... Touya... Creeme"  


De regreso al 4to mundo...   


Shaoran esta en su apartamento, tratando de terminar de leer el libro... el lee la leccion 3 "No te sientes con otras chicas, tu solo sientate con ella..." Shaoran sonrie 

"Puedo hacer eso..."  


Eriol mira al serio Shaoran y sonrie "Shaoran... ¿Como va el filtreo?"  


Shaoran lo ignora "Leccion 4: tratala a la mujeres gentilmente, ellas son delicadas y sensibles... no seas rudo con ella y no actues como un imbecil"  


Eriol se queja "¿Por que todos mis descendientes son tan frios conmigo?" el deja caer su cabeza de lado  


Shaoran lo ignora olimpicamente y contintinua leyendo  


Eriol mira y sale quejandose , necesita aire fresco

__________

  


"No puedo creerlo, trato de ser bueno con ellos" Eriol dice ajustando sus lentes  


"¿Hiraguizawa-kun?"  


Eriol mira a la voz y sonrie "Daidouji-san"   


Tomoyo se sienta junto a el "¿Que haces en Japon, pense que estabas en Inglaterra"   


"Tu sabes cuando miento... Daidouji-san" Eriol mira a la luna  


"Si..."  


"Bueno y ¿si te dijera... que no soy el Eriol Hiraguizawa que conoces?"   


Tomoyo lo mira confundida  


Despues de unos minutos y gran silencio...  


"Ya veo... tue res de otra dimension, y estan aqui para poner a Sakura-chan y Li-kun juntos"  


Eriol sonrie "Hai... si tenemos que ponerlos juntos aqui y en los otros 6 mundos" Eriol dice = no puedo decirle que la Sakura de el mundo 2 murio o algo mas, se que ella realmente cuida de Sakura... = Eriol sonrie  


"¿Puedo ayudar?" Tomoyo pegunta sonriendole  


"Bueno necesitamos toda LA AYUDA que podamos tener"   


"bueno... puedo ayudar y... ¡grabarlos al mismo tiempo! hohohohohohohohohoho"   


Una gota aparece en la cabeza de Eriol _= Ella luce hermosa cuando actua asi = _Eriol se dice a si mismo y mira a otro lado sonrojado  


Al dia siguiente...  


A Shaoran se le hizo tarde asi que como se fue deprisa olvido sus lentes... cuando gira en una esquina ve a Sakura y Tomoyo caminando y platicando rumbo a la escuela  


"¡Sakura! ¡Daidouji! ¡Matte!"  


Sakura y Tomoyo lo miran y Sakura se sonroja al ver a Shaoran..   


Tomoyo sonrie y nota los cambios "¡Ara! Li-kun Ohayo.. sabes ese nuevo look te hace ver mas kawaii cuando no usas lente y tu cabello no tiene gel" dice  


Shaoran se sonroja y talla su cabeza furiosamente "se me hizo tarde y estoy desarreglado" mira al piso  


Sakura sonrie "Luces genial Shaoran-kun"  


Shaoran mira a Sakura "¿Realmente lo crees?"  


Sakura mira a un lado "Hai.. vamonos o se nos hara tarde"  


Shaoran sonrie   


En la escuela... todas las chicas voltean a ver al chico lindo y con cabelklo rebelde que camina detras de Sakura y Tomoyo, ellas corren hacia el y le preguntan, nombre y direccion... Shaoran corre rapido a la escuela...  


Sakura y Tomoyo lo miran... ambas se quedan interrogantes...  


Receso...  


Shaoran se mantiene escapando de las chicas y trata de buscar a Sakura = ¿Donde estarae? = El la mira bajo un cerezo escribiendo una carta, el se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.  


"Hola Sakura" el dice con ansioso  


Sakura lo mira y se sonroja "Hi Li digo, Shaoran"  


Silencio...  


"S-Sakura... Me preguntaba... ¿estas libre mañana en la noche?" el cruza los dedos  


Sakura mira el cesped "si eso creo, ¿por que?"  


"Te... ¿Te gustaria salir conmigo?"   


Sakura se le queda mirando...

_________________________________________________________

Engel: ^_________^ bueno OO que pasara

Sakura: aceptare?

Yamazaki: no ira?

Chiharu: a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo

Tomoyo: OO!!

Manami: *.Q

Sakura: ^.Q venganza

Syaoran: ¬u¬ muahahahaha

Eriol: ^^U

Engel: bueno nos vemos en la en el siguiente capitulo "La Verdad y La Mentira"

Todos: Blie Lao!!!


End file.
